The Seasons Of Change
by RazelMorgan
Summary: Well, I'v always liked a good HG story, so here's my first one and I hope your pleasently surprised
1. The Summer Season

It was a crisp summers afternoon, the sun lay lazily overhead, bathed in an endless cloudless sky of soft blue. The wind pushed haphazardly against unmoving Oaks, and stubborn Pines. The air was thick with the heat of a summers' day and the smell of warming gravel and Marlboro cigarettes. It was the perfect afternoon in the mind of sixteen year old Ginny Weasley, who lay sprawled on her worn lawn chair, surrounded by pink flamingo's and purple baby pools filled with plotted daisies. Not much other could be suspected from the flamboyant Miss. Weasley, whose style had now been morphed into what she had read in a muggle magazine called "Out Door World". Currently no one resided in the family house except Hermione Granger, and of course Ginny herself. Ron and Harry had gone off on their new brooms, well in Ron's case, just barely but not really new broom, and Harry's fire bolt. So Ginny, tired of flipping through the same "Quidditch Flyer" magazine, grabbed one of her mother's worn green chairs to drag to the other side of the house and did the next best thing, well in her opinion any ways and that was to sit back and light one up. As she did so, her mind drifted as it tended to do when she was content, and what it drifted to was no surprise to her, for she had been thinking on it for quite some time now. She had been able to keep it quiet for this long, and she just couldn't bring herself to come out with it, Ginny Weasley, was a lesbian. How did she know? Well that was simple, her and some of her roommates at Hogwarts had snuck in a bottle of Fire Whiskey, and well one thing led to another and hey, she had really enjoyed it, go figure must have been living with all these male figures that had gotten her brain messed up. But, Ginny was content with the fact, saiting her appetite every now and again with a random girl at the Hogs Head. Then Ginny heard it, the soft footsteps, the faint crunch of dried grass, it was she, Ginny's nightmare in soft skin.

Hermione Granger walked around the corner of the house heading straight towards Ginny, clothed in jeans the weren't necessarily tight, but still, Ginny had already memorized those curves, and the soft angles of her hips. Ginny pulled her sunglasses down on her nose and acted as if she hadn't seen the girl of her dreams walking towards her. "Girl of her dreams," That was what Cho had said when Ginny had accidentally said Hermione's name in her sleep after they had fooled around for about an hour in an empty girls dorm room. All Ginny really remembered after that was Cho's hurt look in her liquid blue eyes and silent determination to prove she was the better female in her step as she walked off. That all happened last year and Cho was still trying to prove she was better then Hermione ever could be, unfortunately for Hermione, she was unaware of everything, and was slightly blind to Cho's resentful glare. After the incident with Cho, Ginny decided to keep off anyone, she didn't want to let the little Hermione incident happen again. Meanwhile, Ginny just admired Hermione from afar with large sunglasses tinted magically black, and when she was up close as she was now, tried to keep her eye's focused on her eyes...those deep brown eyes, speckled green if anyone really paid attention to detail.

Hermione stopped when she was close enough so that Ginny could feel the smooth skin of her leg against her outer thigh. "Oh, come off it now why do you insist on wearing those sunglasses every second of the day?" Hermione exclaimed propping her hands on her hips and looking down at the currently smirking Ginny. "And why do you insistently ask that question when you know I never give you an answer?" Ginny drawled the corners of her lips twirking into a grin; Hermione narrowed those brilliant orbs at Ginny and swatted the sunglasses from Ginny's face playfully, as she had done a thousand time's since Ginny had begun wearing them. "Where did the boys run off to?" She asked quizzically searching around the yard, "They went off on their new brooms, probably trying to do something dangerous while there at it." Ginny said sinking farther into her chair. "Those boys..." Hermione whispered under her breath, stealing a glance at Ginny before turning away, Ginny chuckled, and wondered if you stared hard enough at Hermione's brain while she was thinking would it be possible to see the gears working in overdrive. With that little encounter handled Ginny went back to her Cigarette trying to forget the aching feeling in her bones that told her to walk after her.

After Ginny had spent the good part of an hour arguing with herself about going in, she finally conceded with herself and made her way to her room, well, lets correct that shall we, you see Ginny had an invisible ladder leading up to her window behind her chair that she had magiced to stick to the house. Perfect for those nights that she wanted a little peace from the none stop commotion of the house. So she made her way up the ladder and swung herself over the windowsill, realizing a little to late that there was already someone lying in her bed as she fell forward and on top of the hardly clothed figure. She propped herself up on her hands to look down at the very agitated but slightly amused Hermione, who had changed into a small skirt and a tank top, Ginny's right thigh was in-between Hermione's legs, while her hands rested on either side of her head, Hermonie's leg had come up to rest againt Ginny's hip and one of her hands was curled into a fist, there bodies where mere inches apart and Ginny's heart beat had started to race, her glasses resting on the edge of her nose which exposed her wide eyed expression. Despite having already realized what had happened and who it was, neither girl did anything. Hermione's gaze traversed the lines of Ginny's jaw to rest on her lips, Ginny, still to stunned, could not do anything but watch as Hermione's hand came up to take off Ginny's glasses and push her red locks behind her ear, her hand resting there seconds more then necessary.

Ginny's arm's were begging to shake from the strain of staying so still, but she couldn't help it, the situation was to interesting to pass up. The room felt thick and heavy, and the silence felt like a noose wrapped around her chest, sucking the breath from within her. Hermione's fingertips traced a line from Ginny's shoulder down her arm before pulling away to just look up at Ginny, who was confused and horribly frustrated all at the same time. Ginny was the first to brake eye contact, and before she maneuvered herself off of Hermione took the time to take in the beautiful girl laying beneath her, from everything to the delicate lily white of her skin, to the way her hair, tamed brown curls resting around her face and displayed artfully on the pillow. Ginny knew Hermione was watching her, and could feel the smirk spread across those pale rose lips of hers. The she felt Hermione's hand on her cheek slowly pulling her head gently back to looking into those gorgeous brown eye's of hers. Ginny's head slowly tilted down as Hermione reached up, there lips where no more than an inch apart, the heat and silence unbearable, before Ginny pulled back, getting off of Hermione and making a run for the door and out of the house.

Her heart beat fast as it ever had in her chest, she could almost feel the beats hammering against her chest. She brased herself against a one of the walls outside, her mind a whirl of thoughts and feelings. Her mind was such a blur she couldn't think properly and the next moment Hermione's eye's..her touch..her everything where invading Ginny's senses. "What..what was she doing..?" Questioned Ginny, her voice shakey, her breath horse from forcing it through her lungs. She heard voices and footsteps just around the corner and she assumed it was Ron and Harry coming back from flying trip. She stepped back from the wall and felt her pocket for her sunglasses, "Crap.." They were still in her room when Hermione had taken them off. So she kept her head down and walked off in the direction of the woods, taking one last slightly aggravaited glance torwards the Barrow.

While walking to the forest she collided right into Harry, who upon realizing who it was who had crashed into him blushed madly while fixing a slow smile on his lips. "Hey Ginny..." He said lieing on his back looking up at Ginny who rubbing her head and cursing her breath all while straddling him. Ginny looked down at Harry an angry tint lacing her features, "What." She asked, her tone still taut from the minutes of tension she had shared moments ago with Hermione, then she realized the position she was in and before she could say anything Ron and his abnoxious self had to comment. "Oye Gin mind, gettin off Harry there before I have to pound him for lookin at ya that way." He said, sending a glare torwards the now smirking Harry who was enjoying the situation just a little to much. So Ginny got off Harry mummbling an apology as she trugged on torwards her destination, her mind to preoccupied to realize that she didn't have a come back to Ron's idiocy.


	2. New Ideas

Ginny trudged along through the woods until she had finally reached her destination, almost not even realizing she was there because she had been so focused with her thoughts. She sat down on the worn stump and leaned back against the tree behind her. The bark was faded and smooth from countless times she had escaped the hustle and bustle of the craziness of the Barrow. She let out a long breath she hadn't realized she had been holding in and closed her eyes, her thoughts finally slowing to a Ginny type pace. '_I can't let what happened almost moments ago get to me.' _She thought running one hand through long shimmering red locks thumping the back of her head against the tree as if to physically remove the images that kept creeping up in the back of her mind. _'Just one more year to go before you graduate and can start some a new some place very far from all this Hermione business' _her thoughts rambled on, "one more year."

As Ginny sat on her stump in the middle of the woods, her mind now clear of the turbulent haze it had been in only moments ago, she began to take in the sites that had so calmed her over the many years. The trees stood tall and strong their roots absorbing the magic of life through the ground, and she let out sigh, a tree was always going to be a tree no matter if it was placed in the muggle world or the wizarding one. The branches twisted and swirled in there still dance, and the leaves left little light to punctuate the clam darkness that Ginny had grown to love. Dew drops coated the grass and ivy, and the flowers with there soft violet and pastel lips grew in the slits of light. This place, this sanctuary was all for Ginny, she could feel the push of tears begging for release, and since she knew no one would see this ice queen, she let them fall.

By the time she got back to the Barrow it was dark, her mother made a fuss and her father talked to her as if she were two years old again. It was a fleeting moment she would forget as soon as her feet hit the stairs. Don't think she didn't care for her family, because she did, it's just sometimes they where to worry some about her, it was almost sickening sometimes. She climbed the stairs two at a time, and when she opened the door was greeted with the sight of Hermione, her hair wet and falling in loose curls past her shoulders. Her body was clothed in nothing but a towel, for what felt like hours Ginny just stared taking in the view of her tanned smooth legs and arms. Before she knew it she was greeted with Hermione's eyes, that where looking at her amusedly. Ginny couldn't take it, if Hermione wanted to play this game then she was playing with the master. Ginny walked to Hermione all the while locking the door as she did so, she knew people where getting ready for bed and would not disturb them, still the extra precaution made her feel a little more secure for what she was about to do.

Ginny stopped, only inches from Hermione and pushed her down onto the bed, the towel loosening around her body. She didn't touch her, rather she trailed her fingertips down the length of her arm without touching her but becoming extremely close to, she rested her hand on the bed by Hermione's hip, she could see the arching of her back and Ginny grinned slightly. Next Ginny lowered her head and breathlessly moved her lips from her bare should up her neck, letting her lips touch the soft skin only slightly before centering herself right above her lips. She captured Hermione's eye's with hers, and could feel the breath catch in Hermione's throat, _'here it goes....' _Ginny thought as she was about to dish out a little of Hermione's medicine. "Don't play this game with me Hermione," she said, moving her lips to her ear breathing softly into it "I am not your toy to play with...." She whispered throatily moving to the her other ear, teasing the skin below her ear with her teeth and tounge, "Play with me...and you'll be the one to loose....in the end."

With that said Ginny rolled off Hermione and slid onto the pull out and falling almost instantly to sleep with a grin on her face, she one person wasn't going to sleep as well as she was. Hermione struggled to get her eyes to close, all the while she could feel where Ginny had touched her with her lips, her body flushed and mind a buzz as new ideas surfaced in her head all the while her subconscious repeating one word. _'Ginny...Ginny...Ginny........'_

The next day Ginny awoke rested as she ever had been, the worries of yesterday that had plagued her mind finally locked up tight in the back of her heart. She wasn't going to let Hermione have the best of her today, or any other day for that matter. It would be interesting to see what she did after the little stunt Ginny had pulled last night. Currently she wasn't worried about the confusing girl for the moment who was no where to be found when Ginny looked around, but evidence of Hermione's restless sleep was clear, the sheets where rumpled and strewn along the floor, and the pillow was no where to be seen. Ginny grinned inwardly, she had done exactly what she had sought out to do. She didn't know what Hermione was, but she couldn't allow herself to care, if she did she would only end up a bigger mess then she was yesterday. Besides, summer was coming to a close soon and now that she was sixteen she would be entering her 6th year of Hogwarts, while the others entered there seventh.

She made her way down the stairs, the kitchen was crowded as usual, Fred and George where slipping what looked to be lava stones into Ron's tea while he was busy talking to Harry about what would happen in quidditch come the year since Harry was the captin. Hermione was engrossed in a book and when Ginny took the only chair located in front of her, looked up and gave her a small smile. Ginny couldn't help but be a little disappointed that she wasn't as frustrated as she knew she was last night, but, that was Hermione for you, always hiding behind her books. Pidwigeon hit the glass of the kitchen window when he tried to fly in. "Stupid bloody owl..." Ron whispered not to quietly under his breath, he was right though, however; ever since Fred and George had opened there store in Diagon Alley, _"Weasley Wizard Weezes"_ Ginny had been working there part time. She wanted to buy her own things this year, and the following for Hoqwarts, she had even talked to Dumbledoor at the end of her 5th year and now she would be working at the newly furnished Hogs Head while she attended Hogwarts.

Of course Pidwigeon had brought her OWL exam grades and for the others there NEWTs. Ginny grabbed her envelope, not wanting anyone else to see what she had gotton, she was actually nervous about what she had gotton on them. Then Ginny's heart skipped several beats and her eye's went wide with excitement. She had gotton and O in everything, that means she would be put in all of the honors courses at Hogwarts, and just as she had predicted it, her shedual which had been inked into the back of her exams showed she would be in the hardest classes at Hogwarts. She groaned slightly, she had wanted to do good, but now she wondered how she was going to maintain her good grades while working.

At the sound of Ginny groaning Mrs Weasley grabbed up Ginny's OWL exam scores expecting there to be hidouse marks there. Her eye's went just as wide as Ginny's had and clapped her small hands together tears forming in her eyes as she brought Ginny up into a tight hug. "Oh my Ginny is going to be the new star at Hogwarts this year, I knew one of my children had to have taken after me somewhere down the line." She voiced Ginny finally braking free of her mothers hold. She hadn't told any of her family or friends about the working program she had worked out with Dumbledoor, and she guessed now would be a better time as any. Ginny sighed inwardly and stood in her seat after her mother had showed her father who had been sitting at the head of the table enjoying his eggs. "Excuse me." Ginny voiced all heads turning torwards her, "Mum...Dad...I'v decicded, with Dumbledoor's promission to work as I'm going to school so that I have my own expenses, I'll be working with Aberford at the Hogs Head." Ginny looked around, her mother was now silent, Ron and Harry where just as dumbfounded, and Hermione was just looking at Ginny intently, as if analysing her.


	3. A Little Healing

It was hot that day, or was it that Ginny was flushed from the heat of the arguments that had erupted in the kitchen moments before. Her mother had whacked her father over the head when he congratulated her on taking the initiative, Ron was laughing and not taking it seriously and Harry was looking at her as if she was a whole new person, and his where on one setting that said _"I want."_In short it was an argument that turned into a circus parade and her mother was the ring leader. Nothing, not even a word was uttered from Hermione, it unnerved her because Hermione always had something smart to say. Not this time though, and Ginny was just a little freaked at the reaction. She had eventually made her way to her comfy worn lawn chair and lite one of the many cigarettes she had a feeling she would be having today. Her mother had gone to the store to pick up a new Nome spray that was said to "Be the cure all for gardens and the forgotten items located in your yard." Ginny let out a small chuckled and inhaled deeply. Her father had some work he had to attend to at the Ministry, which left the Barrow in the hand of the Twins, Ron, Harry, Hermione and of course Ginny. Fred and George of course would have to leave for there work soon as well, and Ginny would be going with them, she still needed a little more money for the things she would need to purchase in Diagon Alley.

So until she had to leave she would enjoy the peace that enfolded her in a warm embrace at the current time. She thanked whatever god that might have been watching over her that Harry had excepted Oliver Wood's invitation to get some training advice for the Qudditch season starting up soon. Ron being on the team as well had gone with him, He had wanted Ginny to come but she refused, whatever training Oliver Wood could offer she wasn't interested in taking. She preferred her own, learn as you go style and it was working quite well for her at the moment. She had started falling asleep when a hand was placed on her shoulder, soft and delicate. When Ginny looked up into those dark depthy eyes Ginny had to clamp down on her cigarette to make sure it didn't fall from her mouth and burn her. She put the cigarette out and stood, green eyes meeting brown. "What are you up to today Ginny?" Hermione said, there eye's never leaving the other. "Just waiting to leave with Fred and Geor..." But what ever Ginny was going to say, was halted by the sudden intense kiss.

Hermiones soft lip's were on hers, her hands where in Ginny's hair and all Ginny could do was kiss back. They held each other tightly, and Ginny could feel her own heart beat, or was it Hermiones beating furiously against her chest. She tasted so sweet, it was as if Ginny had discovered an uncharted sea of taste and feelings all melded into one. Ginny pulled back, her eye's still closed as if she was afraid to open them for fear that the moment had been a figment of her wants and hopes. When she did open her eye's she saw Hermione, looking down, her eye's glued to the floor. Ginny stepped forward wanting nothing more then to reach out to Hermione and hold her. However; Hermione stepped back mumbling under her breath "I don't..know what is happening to me....or what your doing to me.....but I can't do this..." With that Hermione turned on her heels and walked away, leaving Ginny standing there lost and horribly confused once more. Except this time..it was different, she could feel and knew as surely as she knew the earth was firm under her feet. The girl of her dream...had kissed her, had wanted her in that moment as surely as Ginny had wanted her. And in that split second of realization...her heart began to brake...

When Ginny went into work an hour later, she had to fake most of the smiles and laughs, and pretended to be interested in the latest tricks that Fred and George had cooked up in the back of there shop. She sold as much products as she could in her current state and when it was time to close up shop for the day, Fred and George tackled her one sitting on her while the other sat Indian style on the floor beside her head. "So Ginny are you going to tell us whats wrong with you or are we going to have to make you eat are new and improved..(_but still untested_) fever chew." Fred said dangling the trick chew between his fingers. Ginny chuckled despite how she was feeling, Fred and George had always known when something was troubling her, in fact they where the only ones in her family that knew she was a lesbian and had accepted her with bear hugs and tackling tickles and "We totally knew!" phrases thrown her way. Ginny's smile wavered though as the memories and her feelings resurfaced over the happy memories. Even though she could talk to Fred and George about anything, this she felt she needed to keep to herself for just a little longer, some wombs she needed to heal herself.

So she thought of something else minor to tell them in the mean time. "Do you think mum will ever calm down about the whole me working while completing my studies thing." She said putting her hands behind her head used to the fact that when it came to her brothers, she would always be tackled to get something out of her, it was there thing. "Aw sis you can relax about that, she just doesn't want you to quite school like we did," Fred said throwing the Fever Chew in the air and catching it "Yea, plus she's afraid you'll burn out half way through your 6th year," George continued where Fred had left off. "But we believe you can do it!" They both said in unison causing her to laugh at them, "Now here's your pay, there should be enough in there for you to take the rest of the summer off," George said as he handed her a pouch heavy with coins. "Or at least whats left of the summer any way's," Fred said getting off of her. Ginny was happy for the moment as she stood up again, but she didn't know how many more times she could stitch her heart together, there where already so many holes in it already. "Now about testing that Fever Chew..." Fred said and then started chasing her around the store, she really did have the best possibly homicidal brothers in the world, and for the moment, couldn't wait to go shopping.


	4. Switch the Perspective

Hermione's POV

_When she first landed on top of me...and when I looked into her eyes, for the first time that I could remember I didn't think about my actions before I did them. I had reached out and touched her...I wanted to see her eyes, she had started wearing sunglasses and apart of me hated not being able to read what was on her mind, a thing that Ginny tended to do every now and again. Those eyes...oh god how she loved when those eye's where on her, Ginny was the one person she could count on to not back down from anything, including arguments and conversations that most people thought were ridiculous. Ginny was smart, smarter then any one gave her credit for, to make O's on every one of your OWL's was a feet all in it's own. When she left the room after I had touched her I thought that I just might wallow in embarrassment and the sticking sadness that was creeping up inside me was almost to much to bare. I don't know what's wrong with me...I..I'm not a lesbian, for god's sake she had dated Krum, and she hadn't told anyone yet but she had said yes to Ron who had asked her to be his girlfriend. She was straight, and she was going to forget all of the stupid idiocy's her mind or rather...her heart was forcing upon her._

_She couldn't help but worry though..Ginny hadn't shown up back at the Barrow for awhile and when she had asked Ron where her thought she went, he simply stated that she went off like a crazy woman nearly knocking "poor Harry" down in the process of going into the forest. He had his arms wrapped around her, he was kissing her neck, they where outside the house sitting on the stairs, it was a very romantic moment, the sun was setting the colors of the sky seemed to blend into a cosmic painting of deep blues, creamy yellows and fiery reds. Yet she couldn't quiet enjoy it because Ron wanted nothing more then to keep kissing her and distracting her from the earths natural beauty. "I'm going to look for her for a bit I'll be back soon I promise," she said with a warm smile etching onto her lips. Ron begrudingly let her go as she poked her head in to tell Mrs and Mr Weasley where she was going. They agreed as Mrs Weasley dragged Ron in by the tip of his ear to help clean up the kitchen. _

_So Hermione made her way into the forest, noticing a worn path that she guessed was from Ginny coming through here so often. When she got to the end there was a medium sized clearing that was slightly lite with the setting sun's sleepy light. That's when Hermione saw her, Ginny was leaning against a tree with her eye's closed sitting on a stump of some kind. The light seemed to paint a perfect picture of her face as she sat there, her long flowing locks cascades down her back and infront of her shoulders, her head tilted to one side. Ginny didn't have her sun glasses on, and ever though her eye's where closed Hermione has taken in the sight and repressed the sigh begging to errupt inside of her. "Beautiful...." she had said, bairly above a whisper, and Ginny was, simply beautiful. Hermione's eye's caught and held the single glimmering tear that slowly rolled down Ginny's cheek, hanging for a fraction of a second on her chin before it fell, hitting the ground and being soaked up by the earth._

_Hermione stood up straighter turning away from the sight of Ginny sleeping, and as she walked back to the Barrow she could feel her heart cry out inside. She stood and braced herself against a tree, she couldn't understand it, couldn't bring herself rather to understand what was going on inside her. This feeling made her think strange and unwanted things about her friend, made her want things....She wouldn't allow this..couldn't allow these things to manipulate her state of mind as they had been doing ever since Ginny had fallen on her, and she had reached out to her. When Hermione got back to the Barrow and told the Weasley's she had seen Ginny and she would be coming back shortly. She could only hope that is, she had to tell Ginny that what ever it is that happend this morning was nothing. Hermione realized how dirty she had gotton and decided to take a shower, more so to try and scrub the memories of her thoughts and actions out of her mind._

_When she got out, after taking a long much needed shower, she subconcously thanked the Weasley's that they had decided to give Ginny the room with the extended bathroom in it. She didn't even here the creak of the door open and close, and when she turned around to come face to face with Ginny, she could feel her heart stop in her chest for a split second. She clutched the towel that was still around her wet nude form and looked into Ginny's eyes...those eye's that where now locked on her and felt as unmoving as the heaviest rock. Each argument died down farther in her throat as Ginny made her way to her, each step making her body temp rise and her mind become blank. Ginny had pushed her down on the bed, and Hermione had silently let go of her towel slightly her mind slowly clouding into a haze. As Ginny came closer and closer to her, her body only inches from her's Hermione's body began to tingle and arch and all she could think of was wanting. Then Ginny whispered close to her lips "don't play this game with me Hermione," she said, moving her lips to her ear breathing softly into it "I am not your toy to play with...." She whispered throatily moving to her other ear, teasing the skin below her ear with her teeth and tounge, "Play with me...and you'll be the one to loose....in the end."_

_Ginny had rolled off of her but to Hermione it felt as if she hadn't left and she could still feel the heat of Ginny on her skin. She grabbed her night gown and put it on, tears stung her eye's as Ginny's words began to sink in. Why was she crying? Why? What was happening to her, why had Ginny thought that she was playing with her? A toy? Ginny was anything but a toy to her...why? Why? Why? Ginny's name began to reverberate through her brain and Hermione could do nothing to shut it out. No matter how she tossed and turned, she couldn't find peace, Ginny was the one that was playing with her..it had to be. The next morning Hermione made sure to get out of bed early, she rushed to put herself together and head down stairs for breakfast, her mind had become numb over night and she knew exactly how to make that all better. So fished out her favorite copy of Hogwarts, A History and began reading it. Harry and Ron were already downstairs, Ron had given her a warm smile, and she returned it sleepily, and slightly forced. fifteen minutes later Ginny waltzed down the stairs with a slight grin on her face and sat right infront of Hermione. _

_That's when Pidwiegeon slammed into the glass everyone cracking up except Ron who mummbled something under his breath. The Owl had all of there NEWT's and in Ginny's case, her OWL exam grades. As expected Hermione had achieved an O in everything and she would be taking the Honors courses that were only open to 6th and 7th years, Harry's was almost the same, and unfortunitly for Ron just a little under average. That's when everyone heard Ginny groan under her breath, and Mrs Weasley hurried over to pluck Ginny's grades from her hands. Molly looked shocked and exclaimed that finally a Weasley had made "All O's and will be taking honors courses for the first time in weasley history." That's when there eye's locked again, and Hermione could feel the crackle and pop of the fire slowly building once more as she looked at her. Hermione would have to put an end to this once and for all. She had to._

_Hermione had paced back and forth in Ginny's room preparing what she would say, and when she was finally ready and well rehearsed, walked outside to find Ginny where she had expected to find her, smoking a cigerette and ignoring the world through tinted sunglasses. "So what are you up to today Ginny?" She had asked, Ginny removed her sunglasses fromher eyes and stood up there eyes locking into place. 'god dammit...I cant take it..' Hermione thought and before Ginny could finish her sentance Hermione crushed her lips to Ginny's and the world was set on fire. They held each other, and Hermione suspected that if Ginny let go her world would be knocked out of orbit and she would fall miserably. This seemed to go on forever until it was Ginny who finally had pulled back. Right then and there what ever speach Hermione had thought up in her head was gone and before any words could be said she spoke mumbling under her breath. "I don't..know what is happening to me....or what your doing to me.....but I can't do this..." and with that Hermione turned on her heel and walked away, feeling as if her heart had shattered, but she had to reason that this was for the best...it simply had to be, for sanity's sake._


	5. Shopping and a Train Ride

Ginny awoke to the birds chirping off in the distance, as the morning sun wrapped those in need of its warmth, in a tender embrace from the chilling night that had hunted them previous. Ginny sat straight up in bed her arms stretching towards the roof as if she would ever reach it. She tilted her head to look over at Hermione, the glow of sleep still hung about her and instinctively she reached out to brush a stray curl that had made it's way to lie across her cheek. Half way there she stopped her actions, afraid that even the most simplest of touches might affect her badly. The last two day's had been brutal to her, and her mind, no...her soul could not take the beating that it had. So Ginny turned her thoughts to other things, the family was going to Diagon Alley today for back to school shopping, and finally Ginny could be free to go off on her own, with her own money to pick and choose the things that she would need, instead of having to cling to the hand me down robes, and stitched shirts and cloaks that she had had to wear the last five years of her school life. Now don't get the impression that she resented the fact that she had to wear these things, she knew her family was in want of money, and she never minded at all, was it such a harm to want new things after working so hard to get them in the first place. Hell no, was Ginny's answer, and she would march out into Diagon Alley and claim what she had rightfully earned.

The next few hours at the Barrow were spent getting ready for the trip to Diagon Alley, it was decided that Ginny could go off on her own only if she took Hermione with her, it was safe to say both girls repressed a moan, in Ginny's case she rolled her eye's under the protection of her ever present pair of sunglasses. So off they went using the Floo network to get there through the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny had always loved the place, it was cozy but not so cozy that you felt claustrophobic, and often times the bar keep would slip her a glass of fire whiskey if she really needed it. As they made there way to the entrance of Diagon Alley, she could see from the corner of her glasses, that Ron and Hermione were holding hands, Ron was smiling like a fool and Hermione was placid, Ginny could tell the smile she wore was etched in plastic. "So....Ron and Hermione huh?" Ginny whispered under her breath, suppressing the ever growing need to gag. Harry was looking at her, there was a smirk on his lips as her shaggy bangs fell over one eye under his glasses. Harry had grown from the "boy who lived", to the "player of hearts," as Ginny liked to say. Harry was the player in Hogwarts, he would have beaten out Draco, but nothing says "sex" than a bad boy. She took one last glance at Hermione and Ron's linked hands, "alright...time to play hard ball." Said Ginny clearly angry at the little couple, it should be her standing in Ron's place, not that red headed buffoon. So she placed one of her own plastic smiles on her face and turned directly to Hermione, "Hey Hermione I want to go and get fitted for new robes at this new place they opened, care to join me?" She said, as if Hermione had a choice, as if Ginny even wanted the company.

Ginny felt a little more at ease as Ron and Hermione let go of each other, even more so because it looked as if it was a great burden being lifted off of Hermione's chest as she did so to walk over to Ginny. The smile Hermione gave her put Ginny though a little on her guard, it hand an undertone of dangerous, and Ginny had no idea what to make of it other then to watch her back. Ginny lead Hermione to the store she was talking about earlier, and smirked inwardly as Hermione looked, slack jawed and all at the display window. _"Capa de el mujer" _it was a newly established robes store just for women, Ginny had gotten to know the owner and learned she brought her business over from Spain, she had gotten to know her so well that she had promised Ginny half off the robes she would buy. Ginny was so happy that day she practically skipped the rest of the way home. As Ginny opened the door a small bell went off as it did in most stores signalling there was a costumer. Out walked the beautiful Maria Vixtriza, a smile wide on her lips as she made her way to Ginny. "Ah finally you come visit me, and this time I hope to get fitted no? She said her accent still thick, and always left Ginny feeling warmer then ever, "Yes, and I've bought a friend with me but she won't be buying anything today. Maria looked over at Hermione, who face was priceless, shocked and awed as ever Ginny had seen it, she knew exactly what she was looking at, Maria kept books of her travels in Spain on a bookshelf behind the main desk. "Your friend is eyeing my books as if she might make supper from them," Maria joked and Ginny laughed bringing Hermione out of her haze.

The thing that had drawn Ginny to the Capa de el Mujer was, that Maria made cloaks desigined to hug the shape of a woman's form. Ginny couldn't help but smile as she ran her fingertips over the inky blackness of the material that covered her, it was perfect, as if Maria had stolen some fabric that the God's had worn. She was wearing a mini skirt as well made of the same inky material, and as she looked at herself in the full length mirror she couldn't help but smile. Ginny wasn't just having her cloak's made here, but her entire Hogwarts wardrobe, when she turned to Hermione, who had managed to grab a book from the shelf had her head so far inside it she thought that her head might just get lost in the many pages. "Hermione...how do I look?" She said and hated how her voice was a little self conscious, that was definitely not her voice by any means. Ginny had to fight with almost all of her will to slow her speeding pulse as Hermione eyed her, the sheer intensity of the stare Ginny should have been used to. Many men and women for that matter had looked at her like that, it was nothing...but when Hermione looked at her like that, she had never before felt so wanted in her entire life. "You look...beautiful Ginny," Hermione said and Ginny could tell from the slowness of her reply that she was picking her words carefully, but it was to late, Ginny had already seen the hunger behind her eyes.

Ginny grinned inwardly, she couldn't help it, but when Maria returned Hermione erased all traces of ever having done anything. "Well you officially done _mi amor,_" Maria said handing Ginny back her regular clothes "here you go, you can take your friend back there to change since I think she might try to unhand me of one of my books," Maria joked handing Ginny her clothes. Ginny chuckled and stepped off the floating platform walking over to the changing rooms located in the back as more costumers walked into the store. Hermione followed her, and as Ginny stepped into the changing stall, expecting Hermione to stay outside, was immediately pinned and the door locked as Hermione's mouth covered hers. Ginny couldn't help but give in, suppressing any moans bubbling to the surface, she could feel Hermione's hands on her thighs and hips and Ginny's hands where tangled in her hair. Hermione pulled back slightly, her eyes closed as she whispered barley above a whisper "Why..can't I stop...." Her voice was rough as she trailed kisses up Ginny neck causing Ginny to roll her eye's to the back of her head as she arched against her. Then Hermione pulled back breathless as ever, pressing her forehead to Ginny's who breath was coming in short pants. None of them new what to say to Hermione's confession, they just stood there holding each other until they new enough time had passed and they needed to leave before people became suspicious. So Ginny changed and paid Maria for the clothes and they headed off to purchase what else they would be needing for school. At one point in there walk, Ginny's fingertips brushed against Hermione's and there pinkies curled together.

At the end of the day, Ginny had purchased a new wardrobe, brand new books, an owl that would not run into closed windows, and a new broom. She felt so proud of herself, all of her work had literlly paid off, and they where now making there way onto the Hogwarts Train after saying goodbye to there family. "Mum..Mum....MUM!" Ginny yelled as her mother persistently tried to smother her in hugs and kisses, "I'm just so proud of my little Ginny is all, now get on get on before the train leaves without you," Molly said urging the rest of her kids onto the train. Once on they found an empty compartment in the back, Ron sat next to Hermione wraping one arm around her waist and pulling closer to her side. Ginny couldn't help but watch from under her sunglasses and growel faintly from under her breath. One of Harry's arms was drapped behind Ginny, not touching her but she could tell Harry wanted to do the same, and if Hermione was just going to let Ron hold her like that...after the contact they had shared earlyer.."Let her.." She whispered angrily under her breath. When she shot a look at Hermione from under her sunglasses she saw that Hermione was slightly grinning at her, her eye's half closed so no one could tell. Ginny's skin was set to boiling and not in any kind of pleasure, she knew Ron's actions pissed her off, _'two could play at that game.' _Ginny thought as she leaned against Harry, resting her head on his shoulder, with holding the flinch she felt rise in her as Harry rested his hand on her lower back. From the corner of her eye's she saw Hermione narrow her eyes, and Ginny couldnt help but smirk.


	6. Complications and Confrontations

Ginny awoke a half hour later, she hadn't even realised she had fallen asleep until she awoke to an empty compartment. The light's shone brightly in the cart causing a slight headache to push at her temples. She stretched out, her back arching against the seat, "Well..I might as well change into my robes seeing as how no informed me how close we are." Ginny mumbled climbing up to get her suit case and robes from her bags, As Ginny walked out, heading to the bathroom she couldn't stifle the snarl that escaped her when she passed Draco and his Dog's, they where stealing from the momentarily unoccupied sweet trolley. "Idiots.." She said, but the only thing that could be heard was a faint growl escaping from between her teeth. She didn't bother to waist her time as she made her way to the bathroom robes in hand, and a headache growing in size. As she opened the door to the girl's restroom she came into direct contact with brown silky tresses, smooth skin and robes. Ginny sat up groggily, holding her head, about to chew out who had run into her. Even if Ginny knew, in the back of her that it was her who had run into the person, still she had a headache, and was not having a good week at all so this person was just going to have to suck it up.

When Ginny looked up, she was caught in the heated gaze of Hermione Granger. Ginny couldn't find words, she was angry, but wanted to kiss her at the same time. Frustrated Ginny rose and walked the rest of the way in the bathroom, locking herself in one of the stalls as she began to change. She thought she would be alone but was startled once again that day when she found Hermione leaning against the sink, with her arms crossed over her chest. Her face was set as if it had been carved out of stone, as she help Ginny's gaze for what felt like an eternity, "Hermione," Ginny spoke, arching one elegant brow as she leaned up against the stall door in front of Hermione. "What are you doing Ginny? Why can't you see the obvious?" Hermione asked almost pleading, "What exactly am I doing? And what is it that I am supposed to see that is apparently very obvious? Ginny asked a slight seductive tone to her words as she sized Hermione up. "I'm straight, and this thing...this kissing my business has to end." Hermione said standing up straight as she did so, a loose curl falling in front of her eyes as she curled her hands into fists at her sides. Ginny took a step forward, anger over riding her senses at the moment. "Hermione Granger...you of all people, are not straight..after what happened in the Cloaks shop I would think you had come to that conclusion on your own." Ginny spoke slightly amused that Hermione was trying to pass off her "straightness" to a lesbian who was just basically molested by that said person a couple of hours ago.

Hermione Glared down at Ginny, _'stay in control..' _Hermione attempted to ice over her gaze but found herself gripping at loose strings when she met Ginny's gaze, the younger Weasley walking temptingly towards her, Hermione couldn't help but follow the gentle sway of her hips as she walked those few steps to Hermione. Ginny's fingertips graze her collar moving slowly up her neck until her hand rested gently on her cheek, while her lips, ever so enticing hovered just inches from Hermione's ear, her breath sending tingles radiating down her spine. "You...want me..." Ginny breathed into Hermione's ear, Hermione stifling the moan that wanted to force it's way out of her. "Ginny..." Hermione spoke her voice very close to braking, _'get a hold of your self!'_Hermione straightened pushing Ginny away in the process as she bolted for the door and storming down the hall way towards there compartment. Hermione couldn't think straight, her mind was a blank and what ever thoughts filtered through the uncomfortable void in her brain made no sense to her what so ever. Yet again her mind was crying out for her to let herself lean into Ginny's soft touches and tempting kisses. She was so en-rapt in her own thoughts that she didn't realise where she was going until she collided with none other then Draco Malfoy_. 'Fuck..'_

Ginny stood leaning up against the sink in the restroom, fighting the smirk plaguing her lips, but still frustrated about what Hermione had said, _'was I to bold?'_Ginny thought, and then hurriedly dashing that thought away, Hermione needed someone who was going to be bold, and not let her intelligence intimidate. She wanted Hermione, this she knew and accepted, but Hermione was not ready for what people had to say, the ruthlessness of society. A ragged sigh escaped her lips, at the confusing position she had gotten herself into, and glanced up at her reflection in the mirror. The new robes where doing what she had wanted, making her look like the woman she was, instead of the young girl she used to be. Her hair rested in neat loose locks just above her chest, the hue and texture of her hair had gotten darker and softer with age, her skin wasn't the pale white it had been because of her countless times in the sun and she thought the few freckles dotting her cheeks only added character. She was taller, and though she might not have been the most developed her body was athletic and toned, over all she liked the way she looked. Content with herself for the moment she exited the bathroom, walking down the hall and into what looked like a very bad situation.

Hermione had both hands pinned beside her head so that she couldn't reach for her wand, and Malfoy was standing in front of her as his goons did the muscle work. _'Figures..' _Ginny thought, drawing her wand from the inside of her cloak, a hex already forming on her lips "Stup.." but she was stopped when one of Draco's followers knocked her wand out of her hand and attempted to cover her mouth, only two words could descdribe that action. Bad move. Ginny elbowed the boy behind her, her arm digging into the large boy's ribs knocking the wind out of him. She was pissed to say the least as she dragged Malfoy but the scruff of his collar, slamming him into the wall and landing a clean punch to his jaw before grabbing the other boy that had Hermione pinned and kneeing him where the sun didn't shine. She was breathing hard, her skin was flushed and her top lip was curled over her teeth as a growl ripped through her, begging anyone of the boys currently laying down, to get up and fight back. _'What a way to let loose some tension,'_Ginny thought as her eye's looked up searching for Hermione's and what she saw she had no words for. Was is astonishment? Amazement? Lust? Ginny couldn't say, and she didn't want to, she grabbed the bewildered Hermione by the hand after retrieving her wand and headed back to there compartment where Harry and Ron where busy with licurous wands and chocolate frogs.

Ron and Harry where blissfully unaware of the beat down Ginny had just given there worst enemy, as Hermione and her sat back down, Hermione's gaze never leaving Ginny. Even when Ron was annoyingly asking Hermione and her what had gotten up there arses. Hermione just rolled her eyes and Ginny asked herself yet again what the hell Hermione was doing with such an idiot like her brother, apart of Ginny wanted to get up and yell "HELLO WRONG WEASLEY!" But did she, nope, she just sat back and looked out at the rolling landscapes as the train came ever closer to Hogwarts. _'Well...this year will be either very interesting..'_ "or fucking frustrating as hell." Ginny finished her thought out loud as she could feel the eye's of both Hermione and Harry on her. She wouldn't let it get to her though, she would just continue on doing what she always did, getting on with classes and finding a good lay.

Hermione couldn't help but be in a state of slight awe at Ginny's display in the hall way just minutes ago. _'I never thought Ginny could fight like that..'_her thoughts hammered her brain with a thousand other thoughts like that, she was confused that was sure..she just had no idea what she was going to do about it any more, and she tried to turn her attention away from Ginny but always keeping her in the corner of her vision, and trying to ignore the slightly awkward nausea she was feeling when Ron grabbed for her hand. _'This year..is going to be insane..'_she thought "What am I going to do..?" She mumbled under breath resting her head against the seat as she pretending to drift off to sleep.


	7. Wants and Dreams

Hogwarts, in Ginny's opinion was one large game, in which she was the star player. The moment she had stepped foot into the great halls Ginny had run off, escaping the burning temptation that lingered like hot wax against her heart. It was Hermione, that damned girl whom she thought she had escaped her desires for. _'It would be alright, now that I'm back here...back to this place where my feelings...they don't matter...just the desires of others...'_That was what Ginny thought, hell that was all that she would allow herself to think, the passion of others would have to sedate her appetite for the real thing...the real one that she wanted. Those swirling amber eyes that melted Ginny's steel like walls she had fortified around her heart, she couldn't take it, if Hermione did not want her,_ 'then she wouldn't..'_she was tired of Hermione going back and forth with her, as if her emotion's where nothing but a rope to be pulled back and forth, all the pulling now had left her an emotional wreck and the year was just beginning. Ginny grumbled as she through her stuff into her single bed Prefect dorm room, she had hidden that little bit of information from her parents, and let Ron have the spot light for making Head Boy, along with Hermione. She sighed contentedly, as she perched herself against the window looking out at the world through foggy glass as fall rolled in, and with it the chilling of Ginny's heart, the way it should have been during the summer.

Hermione smiled warmly looking into the loving eye's of Ron, they where at the foot of the stairs leading up to the girl's dormitories. Why couldn't she feel what what Ginny made her feel when she looked into the eye's of Ron. The same yet completely different, when she looked into Ginny's eyes, she could feel herself falling into the swirling deep blue flames that where Ginny's the passion, the raw emotion there set her skin to tingle and her lungs and heart to constrict as if she where to look away from the deep depths she would no longer be able to breath, to function properly. What she felt for Ron was warm, it made her feel comforted and brought her out of her thoughts of Ginny for a few minutes, wasn't that enough? Why did her body insist on her needing more..or was it her heart that cried out for Ginny in the stillness of the night? Whatever Ginny had done to her over the summer, she had to forget, she had responsibilities that where greater then her own needs. She had a loving boyfriend, she was Head Girl, and yet again she was going to make it another perfect year in academics. She would forget Ginny..._' I have to..' _It was then that Hermione was starting to realize how much she was beginning to say that, and how impossible the task seemed to be growing to be.

-------------

The next day, Ginny was walking through the halls of Hogwarts, a random girl hanging on her arm as she led the giggling girl to the room of requirement. The day had passed slowly and if Ginny didn't get some action around here she thought she just might go crazy. With that thought in mind, Ginny pulled the bubbling girl to her, leaning up against one of the many corridors and kissed her. She kissed this random girl as if her life depended on it, as if this insignificant girl could take away the yearning she felt inside, for someone whom she would never have. From the corner of her eye she spotted Hermione walking with Harry and Ron. '_Perfect'_ she would make Hermione want her right in front of her groveling boyfriend, her hand snaked up the gasping girls inner thigh, eliciting a breathy moan from pale parted lips. _'That got there attention...'_and sure as ever, three sets of heads looked on at the spectacle Ginny was putting on for them. It was Ron who's voice broke the tension and heat Ginny was slowly building up as her hand roamed in between the girls legs.

"What the bloody fuck!! Ginny get off of that girl!" Ron screeched out, his voice breaking into girlie high pitches, and Ginny did spinning the flushed girl in her arms and pressing her back to Ginny's chest kissing the side of her neck. The girls eye's where half closed still fogged with pleasure as she whispered into her ear, her eyes never leaving Hermione's. "We'll finish this some other time," and with that pushed the wanting girl in the opposite direction of the group. When the girl was safely out of hearing range, Ginny turned back to face them, taking in all three of there reactions. Harry's eye's where blazing with want and amusement and Ginny thought giving him a go around might actually be fun. Ron was extremely pissed off as ever and that alone just made her want to laugh. Then there was Hermione who's eye's looked as if she wanted to take Ginny up against the same wall she had just been about to screw some random girl, and at the same time she looked hurt as if Ginny had ripped out her heart. Those emotions stayed briefly upon her face before they where replaced with what Ginny was growing accustomed to, and that was complete and utter anger.

"Now now don't blow a fuse Ron, I don't think your ears could take going another shade red." Ginny joked leaning up against the wall and crossing her arms over her chest, a smirk splayed on her lips. Ron's hands where clenched into fists at his sides and was glaring daggers at Ginny, "Do you even know what people say about you!" If there could have been there would have been smoke steaming from Ron's nose and ears. She reached into her pocket on the inside of her cloak and retrieved her sunglasses putting them into place, "you seem to be mistaking me for someone who cares what others think Ron." Ginny stated rather coldly standing up and walking closer to them. "Well I'm your brother and you make it impossible to protect you when you do shit like this." Ron was shaking slightly, as he had a tendency to do when he was angry and all Ginny could do was shrug, "It's not your responsibility, it's on ones responsibility because I can take care of myself," Ginny said the smirk slightly faltering. "Where those bloody Prefects when you need them.." Ron grumbled underneath his breath, and with that comment Ginny's smirk was fortified once again on her lips as she stepped even closer to the group retrieving her gold Prefect badge and pinning it to her robes, "Well, this Prefect was busy trying to get some action around her that you severely ruined." She couldn't help but do a little dance of victory inside her head as all three jaw's almost hit the ground, "now if you'll excuse me..." and with that Ginny turned on her heal and left.

-------------

Ginny was rounding a corner heading towards the library to get some research in when she was violently pushed up against a wall a hand covering her mouth. Her hands fumbled uselessly for her wand as her simmering blue eye's came into contact with sparkling emerald. "Harry!" Ginny barked but was not as threatening as she wanted it to be as he still had his hand over her mouth. Harry pulled his hand back and stepped back slightly to take in Ginny with those smoldering green eye's of his. Ginny knew that he was taking in the short plaid skirt and her white button up shirt that clung to her form, the red and gold silk tie that drew any ones attention to her chest. "What do you want Harry," but Ginny already knew the answer before he even opened his mouth to voice his wants, "You.." Harry said his voice low and raspy "Well..to bad I'm not interested." She shoved him away from her and preceded to continue on towards the library where she had some much needed studying to catch up on. Harry caught her wrist in his calloused hand and pulled her backwards, making her back side land firmly against his hard chest. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, her body fighting the need to spin around and punch him. "I will...have you..." He whispered one hand moving slowly down her hips to rest on her outer thigh. Once that was said she swatted his hand away and spun around, smiling seductively at him, but the hardness in her eye's told a different story then the teasing smile on her face. "In.." She took a step forward, "Your..." She placed her hand on his chest and caught his ear in between her teeth as she whispered huskily "Dreams..." Then she pulled back and walked away from the currently very frustrated Harry Potter.

She was tired by the time she found the book she wanted and had found a secluded place to sit and read it. Ginny was tired, and her nerves where being burned alive with all of the unwanted attention she was getting. She pulled out some parchment and began making notes for the essay due at the end of the week for the DADA Honors course she was taking, the class she had the unfortunate luck of sharing with Harry and Hermione. She was silently glad that it would be the only class she would be taking that had Harry in it, not many people saw the darkness that lingered inside of him, a side that Ginny was scared of. When she was done with her notes she put them in her small bag while carrying the open book in her arms, her head deep within it's pages. She didn't even realize that someone else was doing exactly was she was doing and heading straight towards her. Both women crashed into each other, books flying and arms and legs tangling with each other as they knocked heads. "Bloody..hell girl watch where your..." But Ginny couldn't finish her sentence because she was met with swirling amber eye's that peered down at her as if she was the only one in the room. Hermione was perched on top of her both hands placed on either side of Ginny's head, and Ginny couldn't help but smile at the not to distant memory of this happening before but just slightly different. Ginny traced her fingertips up Hermione's side flicking her finger underneath her chin, there eye's never leaving each other.

Hermione's lips grazed Ginny's and she had to suck in a quick breath to not give into her carnal instincts to ravish the brunette right there and then. Her eye's closed slightly as a small whimper escaped her lips cupping the base of Hermione's neck and bringing her back to her lips in a slow simmering kiss. Ginny could feel the liquid fire coursing just below her skin as her other hand wrapped possessively around the other girl's waist. Then Hermione grew fierce with her actions, the kiss becoming more and more passionate by the second until Ginny was fighting with her lungs as she continued to deny them air. She had to push Hermione back, her breath coming in gulps to fuel her pounding heart. As Ginny's eye's focused she could see that anger blazing in Hermione's eye's the hurt that she had seen earlier. Hermione brought her hand up and smacked Ginny, tears stung at Ginny's eyes as she faced Hermione again, she saw the tears slipping down her cheeks, and despite Hermione not wanting her to touch her Ginny reached up and wiped the liquid diamonds away. Ginny could tell there was already going to be a bruise tomorrow morning on her cheek, but for right now she didn't care, it didn't matter, all that mattered was Hermione. "I can't..control myself when I'm around you and it confuses me...it makes me so angry.." Hermione mumbled more to herself then to Ginny, as if the battle inside her head was fighting it's way to the surface. "I feel like I'm falling...and there is no bottom.." She continued as Ginny pulled the shaking girl closer to her, she pressed soothing caresses to her hair and forehead as Hermione slowly calmed down leaning against Ginny. Ginny nuzzled Hermione ear whispering lovingly into it "When you finally do reach the bottom..I'll be there to catch you....I promise.." Ginny said with all the gentleness she could find inside of herself.

Ginny walked Hermione back to her dorm, thanking who ever was watching over her that there was no one in the common room when they got there. It was late and everyone asleep, the fire had been put out leaving the common room a cold empty place instead of the liveliness that usually populated it. Ginny opened her door, deciding it best to let Hermione sleep in her dorm tonight seeing as how Hermione dorm was a on a seperate level as everyone else's and would take longer to get there. She slowly liead Hermione under the covers before crawling onto the bed, deciding it best that she stay above the covers and away from the tempting contact of Hermione. As soon as she layed her head down though Hermione was there to rest her head against her shoulder as one arm draped lazily over her stomach. Ginny had to remember to breath for a second, as a slow blissful smile spread across her lips, as she slowly drifted off to sleep her head resting against the top of the sleeping Hermione's her hand resting pleasantly against Hermione's. Ginny had nothing but sweet blissful dreams that night.


	8. Anger and Slow Realization

Hermione's head felt like a great big rock that had been thrown into a pond and she was just coming up from the depths after being under for so long. Her eye's where still clouded as she took in the unfamiliar surroundings, the qudditch posters and moving Polaroid pictures that had been ductaped to the walls where of smiling faces and random moments. She was obviously in a Prefects room, and as she looked down beside her she realized which Prefect it was. Hermione couldn't suppress the smile that seemed to spread across her lips all to easily. She was lying on her stomach, tousled red locks cascading around her sleeping face and down her back. One hand had been thrown protectively around Hermione's waist and as the sun light peaked through the currents the sleeping Ginny moved to curl up in a circle. Hermione couldn't help herself as she leaned over to stroke the soft locks away from the girls face, taking in just how beautiful Ginny really was. As her hand skimmed the girls sleeping form Hermione couldn't help but remember what had brought her to this moment, laying here with Ginny the soft glow of warmth tugging at her heart strings.

_Hermione had been strolling the halls with her two best friends, her loving boyfriend glowing with warmth and pride as he held Hermione's hand in his. Hermione was just getting that uncomfortable feeling out of her chest when Ron would hold her, that's when it happened. Harry was the first to see it, stopping in mid stride with a poorly concealed grin on his face, Hermione didn't pay much attention to it. Ron was the next and Hermione had no choice but to wonder what was going on because the grip he had on her hand was tightening to a painful level. That's when Hermione saw it, Ginny was snogging a girl up against one of the walls, her hand was in between the other girls legs and her lips where ravishing her neck as the girl moaned uncontrollably. Hermione could feel the rage burning within her, he let go of Ron's hand and balled her hand into a fist. The pain in her heart was almost unbearable and her mind did not want to comprehend what her heart was telling her, and that was jealousy, rejection, pain.....how could Ginny do this to her._

_Ron was the one to confront Ginny, and she supposed it was for the best, because if she had her way she would have slapped the girl and then slapped curse Ginny for hurting her this way. It shouldn't matter should it? But the conflicting emotion's that had begun to resurface where telling her different. She had been so caught up in her own mind that she had zoned out of the whole confrontation until Ginny was pinning a Prefect's badge to her chest and walking away. She could feel the tears..could feel the burn behind her eyes but she would not let them fall, she walked away from Ron and Harry telling them that she had some work to do in the library and that should catch up with them later. Meanwhile the emotions running wild in her chest where almost done beating down the gates of her heart. Ginny wasn't just controlling her thoughts..no...she was controlling more then Hermione had ever thought anyone was ever capable of doing. Ginny Weasley was..had control of her heart..her soul..and it was pissing Hermione off._

_Hermione had run to the only place in the world she felt safe, the library, where pages on top of pages of sense and reality where at her fingertips. She found a book that she thought might be interesting..well in truth anything sounded interesting if it would just take her mind off the pain she was feeling in her chest. She wasn't harming anyone, in fact she was minding her own business so why oh why did she have to crash right into the person who she was most angry and conflicted at...Once she realized who she had run into her natural instincts took a hold of her and her hand went back and a rosounding smack stifled the air that was growing thick with tension as Ginny gazed at her unmoved. She hated the way her eye's did that to her, made her weak, made her mind numb and useless. She wanted to continue hitting her but she couldn't, she needed to release the anger she felt out and she did it in the next best way. She kissed Ginny, kissed her so hard and passionate, she wanted Ginny to feel what these emotion's where doing to her inside. The tears came next, unstoppable forces of nature that Hermione could not control any longer.."I can't..control myself when I'm around you and it confuses me...it makes me so angry.." Hermione mumbled more to herself then to Ginny, as if the battle inside her head was fighting it's way to the surface. "I feel like I'm falling...and there is no bottom.." She continued as Ginny pulled the shaking girl closer to her, she pressed soothing caresses to her hair and forehead as Hermione slowly calmed down leaning against Ginny. Ginny nuzzled Hermione ear whispering lovingly into it "When you finally do reach the bottom..I'll be there to catch you....I promise.." Ginny said..and Hermione found herself believing every word she said._

From that point on Hermione couldn't remember very much, and when she looked back down at the girl who was persistently confusing her, she was greeted with a set of blazing blue eyes and a soft smile. Hermione didn't know what to do next she just sat there and looked at Ginny as if she where a lost girl in the supermarket and she was trying to find her mother while explaining who she was to a complete stranger. There eye's never left as Ginny sat up "Hey..." Ginny spoke, her voice rough but her eye's still gentle, "Hey..." Hermione said her voice still slightly shaky but stronger now. The silence the encompassed the room didn't feel tense or awkward for once, and Hermione for the first time didn't have anything to say. "I'll walk you to your dorm..." said Ginny getting up and extending her hand to Hermione. She looked at the hand for a moment and slide her hand into hers, the heated electricity consuming her body once more. They walked in silence neither girl having much to say to the other until they stopped right in front of Hermione's door. That's when Hermione came to the conclusion that if she wanted this confusion handled, she could do nothing but find out the answers for herself. "Ginny..will you go out with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow after the game..Ron has a make up test..and..and I just need to figure out what's going on inside of me....please." Hermione couldn't look at Ginny as she spoke, she felt a little foolish asking Ginny out on what only could be determined as a date. "Sure, you'll just have to meet at the changing rooms after the game," as Ginny said that her face turned a slight shade of red as she captured Hermione's gaze once more. "Until then.." and with that Ginny left back to her own dorm, leaving Hermione in a pleasant but still confused state.


	9. Secreats and Promises

Ginny was enjoying her shower, the hot water and steam melting away any and all stress that had been making her heart ache and her muscles sore. There was going to be quidditch practice today before the game, it was the first one of the school year and as always, it was against Slytherin. The water made soothing trails down her back, working the tension in the muscle away in a liquid dance. She pressed her forehead up against the red tiled wall and let out a now calmed breath _'so far so good..' _she thought briefly before letting her mind roam to the gentle touches and warm, soft flesh against hers. Last night had been so peaceful for her, laying there with Hermione, as if for that one night everything would be ok, and the rising sun had no meaning to the two sleeping girls. Just then Ginny swung her fist at the tile, her knuckles screaming in pain as she did so, she could taste salt on her lips and she knew she was crying. She sunk to the floor, water beating down on her head and body, the soothing atmosphere evaporating in the steam. _'Why do I have to be in love with such a confounding woman!'_Her thoughts screamed, Ginny looked up through the watery haze building behind her eyes, "That's it isn't it...Love...it's because.." But Ginny couldn't bring herself to say it as her thoughts silently whispered _'I Love Hermione Granger....'_ Ginny couldn't fight this, this sweet intoxicating venom that controlled her.

On her way to quidditch practice Ginny bumped into someone, causing her to fall flat on her back with her Fire Bolt hovering just above the ground mockingly. Ginny was about to lay into the person who was currently residing on top of her when her eye's met icy blue's. "Cho!" She shrieked surprisingly, kicking herself mentally for believing she had the good luck of not running into the jealous girl currently pinning her to the ground. A slow, devious smile spread across a Cho's face as her nimble finger's twirled a lock of Ginny's hair around her finger. Ginny shuddered attempting to find words in her mouth that would describe how much she wanted Cho off of her. "Pleasure meeting you this morning....and here I thought I'd never get a chance to see you," Said Cho who seemed content to just lay there on top of Ginny; who was not content with it at all. "Cho, will you please remove yourself from my person, I have quidditch practice to go to." Her words where tense, and she could feel the relaxing effects of the shower she had slowly drain away from her _'just great...'_she sighed inwardly. A low guttural growl escaped her lips which where turned into a smirk, one hand draped around Cho's waist as she pulled the raven haired girl closer to her, she leaned up and couldn't suppress the grin forming on her lips as Cho's eye's closed and a low moan issued from her. Then in one fluid movement Ginny flipped the girl under her and got up, grabbing her broom with her other hand.

When she turned around she let out the sigh she was unaware she had been holding in, she gathered the calm and closed her eyes speaking slowly as if she wanted each word to sink into the other girl's head, and maybe even her own. "It's over Cho...enough is enough," and with that she walked off, she could feel the burning stare of Cho trying to burn her with each step she took. As for Ginny she couldn't help the grin spreading across her lips new determination in each stride. _'No more distractions Hermione..just you and me, so let the games begin,' _to say that she was proud of herself at the moment was an understatement, if she really was in love with Hermione, then she would just have to make sure she had no distractions, she was tired of people coming between her when she wanted something, or rather someone. Yes today was going to be a good day she thought as she walked off into the qudditch locker rooms an all to familiar smirk splayed on her lips.

-------------------

Practice had been brutal and she had nearly been mauled over by a bludger. She stood by her locker, her forehead pressed up against the cool metal "I always thought you looked good hot and sweaty." Ginny could feel the back of her throat constrict painfully to the point where she could hardly breathe, she knew that all to familiar husky voice laced with a suductive venom Ginny had been trapped in once. "Pavarti..get out of here," as she spoke she could feel the cold air that earily swept across whatever place Pavarti walked, it was as if even the ground beneath their feet were rejecting the darkness that dare tread upon it. "Now now..you know the more you fight the more it pleases me to no end," as Pavarti spoke she trailed a slightly sharpend crimson fingertip along Ginny's spine, causing Ginny to hug her locker as if she was trying to seep into the metal material and away from Pavarti's touch. "I had to check on my little pet, she seems to be forgeting her place lately," and as she utterd the last word Pavarti's fingertips dug into the back of Ginny's neck, her grip harsh the way Ginny had always known it to be. "Pavarti..I'm not yours anymore!" Ginny's voice was higher and had an under current of panic that she mentally kicked herself for, her body shivering as Pavarti pressed Ginny's forehead against the locker and made quick work of getting under Ginny's practice robes. "No!..Pavarti N.o!" But it was to late Ginny's chest was pressed up against her locker, when she tried to move her hands she found herself unable to move them higher then half an inch above her waist and Pavarti's nails just dug deeper into the back of her neck with every struggling movement. Pavarti's sweet intoxicating breath was in her ear her chest prest up against Ginny's back. And just when she felt the harsh scartching of Pavarti's nails against her inner thigh, the extreme pressure and pain that Pavarti had been dishing out was gone.

The pain in her neck was unbearable as she turned her head towards the door, her blue eyes went wide as she laid eyes upon swirling pools of amber, more blazed and fiery then Ginny had ever seen them. Ginny couldn't speak, the lack of oxygen she had been getting finally took it's tole as she sunk to the floor her robes slipping off her shoulders to expose slightly reddened flesh that she knew would bruise later. Her eye's closed as she felt the familiar comforting arms of Hermione wrap around her helping her to her feet and almost carrying her out of the locker rooms. "It's ok..." Hermione cooed softly in her ear, but even though Ginny was just bairly conciouse she could still make out the underlying anger in her words. After dragging her feet for what felt like forever Ginny finally had to stop, "Her..Hermione..please I got to sit..I have to be still for a moment.." It was all Ginny could make out and it seemed to bring Hermione out of her mad rantings. Hermione then opend a door and all but dragged Ginny to a soft bed draped in silks, and as she slowly opend her eyes wider she realized Hermione had brought her to the Room of Requirement. "How..much..how much did you hear..?" Ginny asked for the first time not looking into Hermione's eyes. It was like Ginny was holding back an army of emotions that were running hot through her veins. "Everything.." Hermonie whispered back, and Ginny could feel those soft hands on her cheek, cool against her flushed skin, this isn't what Ginny wanted, she didn't want to be the weak one, she had already had enough of that. With what felt like all the strength in world she pulled away from Hermione's touch her eyes never leaving the floor, "I have to go..." Ginny mummbled under her breath walkling away.

A darkness seemed desended upon Ginny's mind as the faint _tap tap _of her sneakers thrummbed a nasty beat inside her head. _'Why did Pavarti have to show up...why..why'_ "Why!" Ginny growled out, throwing herself againt the cold hard wall of the corridor. What would Hermione think of her now that she knew Ginny was one of Pavarti's play things. With Pavarti's sickeningly tempting nature came the haunted dangerous as well, and Ginny knew of Pavarti's anger and jealously all to well. She couldn't let happen to Hermione what had been done to countless others, the thought of it made Ginny dizzy with sickness, she could feel the fear, as cold as ice shoot through her veins. She had been so happy to think that she might have had a chance with the love..the love her life, she had been foolish, and now with a cold laugh realized what she had to do. "I can't let Hermione get hurt...but in the end..the only way to do that, is to hurt her" she said, to know one in particular as a cold wind wipped past her face, chilling the unshed tears behind her eyes before they even had a chance to fall. She couldn't do it now though, her heart was still chilling after being heated for only a brief time. She turned on her heal and headed towards the atronomy tower, where a bottle of jack slept snug on the roof, with her name on it. Shadows danced across paled features and pained saphire eyes, as a familiar honeyed gaze hovered at the back of her mind.

-----------------

-**Hermione's POV-**

_Hermione had been sprawled out on her bed, fingertips moving across her slightly opened lips and down her chest as if in a trance. Her hair was rumpled, her clothes wrinkled, and god only knows how much homework she had waiting for her. But some how, those problems seemed so far away to the point where she simply did not care, instead her mind was filled with images centered around a beautifully suductive temptress, who she knew to go by the name of Ginny Weasley. "Ginny.." she whispered out her eyes closing slightly as she arched her back, as if she could feels those warm delicate hands on her body. Emotion's as hot as lava coursed through her veins as she opened her eyes once more, last night had been so simple, and yet had Hermione utterly confused. Hermione never lost control of her emotions, she never did because they always got in the way of logic, which she most strongly believed in. It wasn't just parts of her yearning for Ginny, it was all of her, and Hermonie had no way of dealing with it. Ginny was supposed to be like a sister, she was supposed to feel this way towards Ron, not his little sister, yet for all the things she was supposed to do, the one thing she wanted most was to feel Ginny's touch again, to hear her voice in her ear, to feel her lips on her own. Her heart skittered and her hand immediatly went to her chest begging the beating thing to be still for just a moment so that she could clear her head. She loved Ron...but she was starting to think that she was in love with Ginny...Ginny that damn infurriating woman. Hermione was indeed in untested waters, she had always been the one to know everything it was her shield and her sword againt many things, however; for this instance Ginny was the one that held the power, leaving Hermione defenseless. She had to tell Ginny how she felt, how much she needed her and that she had no idea what to do._

_And so she set about fixing herself up a bit, pushing her brown curly locks behind her ears, though she could not conceal the blush currently spread across her cheeks at what she was about to do. She half ran towards Ginny's Prefect room, stopping before other girls could see her. She knocked on her door, only to find no answer after waiting for several minutes, she frowned slightly as panic started to set in. She turned the handle, finding the door unlocked as she stepped in to the neat room, the walls displaying the Hollyhead Harpies Quidditch team along with Gryffindor banners, and poetic pro's written across the walls. Ginny didn't appear to be in her room anymore, and thought about waiting before the quidditch posters reminded her that Ginny had practice today. She turned swiftly making her way quickly down the stairs, she hoped Ron and Harry were already at the pitch 'please do not be in the Common Room' she thought, but must have spoken to soon because as soon as her foot hit the last step she was embraced in a stifling hug and swung about, she had no choice but to hold on, completly set on giving whomever it was a quick swift kick to the shins. Once her feet were back on solid ground, her eyes came into contact with swimming saphire eyes and for a moment she held her breath thinking it was Ginny. It took her a second to take in the full picture of shaggy red hair and freckles scattered across a pale face, "Ronald what on earth were you bloody thinking, I was about to hex you for god sakes!" she spit out heatedly sending a looking of hurt and confusion written across his face, oh Ron he was so bad at hiding his emotions, they were always clearly written across his face as if someone had written **"OWCH!"** Across his forehead in a big black marker. "I'm sorry Ron, I just have to be somewere in a hurry, and you startled me is all," she said trying to sooth the wrinkles she had made on his feelings, she begrudingly leaned in to place a quick to his lips before turning and bolting for the portrait, her steps taking her to were her heart most wanted to go, to Ginny._

_She walked quickly, passing a crying Cho along the way, Hermione was almost frozen in mid step as Cho shot her a seethingly cold glare which left Hermione in a state of confusion, what on earth had she done to get looks like that from Cho. As she walked past her, the Ravenclaw dashed up and ahead of Hermione bloacking her way "It's all your fault..your why she can't love me anymore!" Hermione was shocked as a chill licked at the back of her neck. "Cho, your histerical I didn't do anything or steal anyone from you," she said as calmly as she could, she was suddenly aware of the anger and hate radiating off of Cho in thick waves. "I'm going to get you for what you've done to me...I should just let her do what shes done to everyone else...you'll see..you'll see that love isn't enough..." Cho said, Hermione couldn't catch the last bit of it because Cho was muttering now to herself as she walked away, bumping Hermione hard in the shoulder causing her almost to fall. She checked her watch, cursing to herself as she realized practice had already started, she wouldn't be able to catch Ginny until afterwords, she fast walked all the way torwards the Quidditch lockers. It was silent when she got there, not a player in sight, it was rather peaceful here, the air was electrified with the past celebrations of wins and the disappointment of loosing some. She sat in the cornor by the stairs, resting her head again the warmed rock, she wished in her heart for practice to end soon, as she closed her eyes smiling slightly, but in the back of her mind, trying to decipher what the muttering Cho had said._

_---------------_

_Hermione was startled awake when she heard a large bang eminate from one of the lockers. She peered her head around and felt her breath catch in her throught as she watched Ginny being thrown up against one of the lockers, a look of pure pain and sadness coating her features. "I always thought you looked good hot and sweaty" Pavarti said Ginny chocking out a reply as Pavarti's nail dug furiously into Ginny neck. "Now now..you know the more you fight the more it pleases me to no end," as Pavarti spoke she trailed a slightly sharpend crimson fingertip along Ginny's spine, Hermonie's own anger was set to boil when she saw Ginny hug her locker trying to escape Pavarti's touch. "I had to check on my little pet, she seems to be forgeting her place lately," and as she utterd the last word Pavarti's fingertips dug into the back of Ginny's neck. Hermione was so confused, she had never seen Ginny this way, so weak and fragile, it didn't annoy her like it did with Ron, instead it fueled a hot fire inside her heart as her hands clenched into tight fists by her side causing the knuckles to turn white. Hermione was brought out of her anger only slightly when she head Ginny cry out and say "Pavarti..I'm not yours anymore!" Ginny's voice was higher and had an under current of panic, and panic quickly set into Hermione's bones. She had to do something, and the heat of her own anger was drawn to the attention of Pavarti's hand which dug harshly into Ginny's thigh 'no...!' Hermione thought, and with out thinking gripped Pavarti's robes, swinging her into another locker where she hit it and dropped with a sickening thud. Her hot gaze met Ginny's and quickly melted into a comforting gaze as she instinctivly held her in her arms walking out of the locker room and into the corridor._

_They walked and walked all the while the burning anger coursing through Hermione's veins and seeping into her bones. "What the hell was Pavarti thinking!" Hermione growled out holding the half limp form of Ginny in her arms, she wasn't going to let Ginny fall, she wasn't going to let her be alone, Ginny almost seemed dead, her eyes shadowed in a daze as if she was in her own world. "I have half the mind to go back and show her just how much I'v learned about hexs this summer!" Hermione said in a gutteral almost animalistic snarl, thats when she realized what corridor she was walking down, a faint smile of relief crossing her lips before fading. They were close to the room of Requirement, and since Hermione knew better then to take Ginny back Gryffindor Tower in her current state, where rumors from one end of the spektrum to the other would spread like wild fire. Hermione's reverie was broken as she heard the soft yet weak voice of Ginny "Her..Hermione..please I got to sit..I have to be still for a moment.." it was barley a whisper but she heard, and sighed with relief as the iron gilded door appeared infront of her. She lifted Ginny higher in her arms walking quickly to the bed draped in silks, laying the quivering woman down, she sat beside her, her fingertips running down Ginny's flushed cheeks, she just realized that Ginny had been silently crying her eyes closing slightly at Hermione's touch. In that single moment Hermione swore she would never let Ginny get hurt like this again, she could feel her own heart weep in her chest at the broken girl before her._

_The silent peace lasted only for a moment "How..much..how much did you hear..?" Ginny asked for the first time not looking into Hermione's eyes when she spoke. The sudden change in Ginny's tone sent an earie forboding chill through her heart, "Everything.." she said reaching for Ginny again, wanting to hold her and tell her that she didn't care, that she would love her and take care of her forever. Ginny struggled to stand, her eyes never leaving the floor, suddenly Hermione's legs felt like lead as she begged for those curlean eyes to look at her as they always have. "I have to go..." Ginny mummbled under her breath walkling away and out the door of the Room of Requirement. Hermione didn't know what to do for the first time in her life, she could feel her heart braking inside her chest as she crummbled onto the silk bed bringing her knees up to her chest as she stared at the wall infront of her. What had just happend, what had happend to the warm flirtatous Ginny she loved so much? Why was Ginny being so cold so suddenly? Didn't Ginny know that she didn't care about what Pavarti had said...? Her fingers clutched at her heart silently with holding the tears begging to escape, loosing the battle as a few wet tears trickled silently down her cheek. She wanted Ginny, and she was going to get her back, weither it killed her or not, some sacrifices were worth making. With that she stood unsteadily, making her way back to Gryffindor Tower slowly, she knew she would have to deal with Ron's persistent touching and wet sloppy kisses. She needed something to deal with the pain for right now, and so when she kissed Ron tonight, she would see only Ginny, would feel only Ginny against her._

_-----------------------_

**Oye..hehe sorry for taking so long on this one!**


	10. Bruises and Barriers

**Just a quick note, if anyone who enjoys reading my story, if you could draw me up some pics to go with the story I'd MUCH LOVE IT, haha ok ok ENJOY!**

* * *

Ginny was shuffling her eggs across her plate, the only thing being consumed at the moment was the bacon, and that was mostly done by Luna. Ginny could feel the intense stare of Hermione from

across the Great Hall, the red head had been avoiding Hermione in hopes that she would just assume Ginny wasn't intrusted anymore and move on, however, that was not the case. Ginny seemed to

be playing a game of attack and evade in which Hermione would persistently try to get Ginny alone and Ginny would persistently be evading Hermiones tempting touches and words. It hurt even more

to see the pain in those liquid almond eyes, and she yearned to tell Hermione that she had her heart. _'I'm only protecting her any way...it's for her own good,'_ Ginny thought, her fingertip moving across

the glass edge of her pumpkin juice as the bustle of the Great Hall slowed and Ginny focused her mind on the way Hermonie's lips felt against her own, soft and warm, and enticing as ever. She was

dragged out of her teasing thoughts when a sharp pain was inflicted to her ear, **"earth to Ginny!!!"** Luna yelled directly into her ear after she flicked the tender spot with her fingertips. **"God dammit **

**Luna, that fucking hurt! Why the hell did you do that!?"** Ginny asked as an angry flush painted her cheeks her hand coming up to rub her ear tenderly scooting away from Luna on the bench. **"I was **

**trying to ask you if you finished the potions homework, that five page essay on the Anamagous potion,"** Luna said, as if Ginny's question was the dumbest thing Luna had ever heard of. Fortunitly

Ginny had done the homework between drinking herself into oblivion and suffering through extended hours with Pavarti. _'Speak of the devil...' _Ginny thought, her eyes finding the slim figure of Pavarti

leaning up against the door of the Great Hall. Upon making eye contact Pavarti turned and left, knowing very well that Ginny would follow; Ginny turned to looking at a disapproving, concerned Luna

who had spotted Pavarti as well, **"Here Luna..just give it back to me before class, and learn to do your own damn homework for once..." **Ginny said angrily under her breath rummaging through

her bag and handing Luna the parchment pages she had written her essay on as she got up fromt the Ravenclaw Table and headed for the door. Ginny could still feel Hermione's eyes on her back, and

she repressed the tears that begged to be released.

Ginny stuck her hands in the pockets of her cloak, her eyes cast down as she took the familiar path to the Room of Requirement. The corridor was vacant at the moment, studants either all canjoining

in the Great Hall for a quick chat and breakfast, or in the Library trying to get homework done last minute. She had on her familiar black aviators concealing the pain swimming in her sapphire eyes, she

stopped before she entered the corridor that would lead her to the Room of Requirement and into her own personal hell. Her back sagged against the warm stone of the wall, as if trying to comfort

her, but to no avail. One hand ran through her wild red locks that she had pinned up quickly, her other hand coming up to her lips as she tried to picture Hermione placing gentle kisses to them.

**"Hermione..." **Ginny moaned out under her breath as her hand slowly slide back down, biting her lower lip painfully, she closed her eyes letting another sigh escape her, she didn't have much to think

because her face connected with the pavement as Pavartis open hand connected with her cheek, a surprised Ginny falling to the floor. She was dragged back up and thrown against the wall Pavarti's

grip around her throat tightening **"What have I said about using that name?" **Pavarti asked, her voice cold and dripping with venom, Ginny said nothing, and instead turned her face away as Pavarti

drew closer to her. Surprisingly enough Pavarti waited until she had dragged Ginny fully inside the Room of Requirment, throwing her down on the hard floor, purposly missing the bed off in the cornor,

instead she hit her head on a pair of cuffs lying on the floor from when they were last thrown away.

Ginny stummbled out of the Room of Requirment fixing her tie and robes and bushing her hair off of her face, she had just spent an uneeded amount of time with Pavarti unwillingly partaking in the

girls twisted games. She would have to use some of her quidditch healing cream to hide the cuts and bruises that she was currently trying to hide under her robes. _'The things I do...to protect the ones I_

_ love...' _Ginny thought, her fingertips moving over the warm stone of the corridors. She wondered how long it would take her to brake this go around, she could already feel her current reverie braking.

Had she grown so weak so fast? She stopped at one of the arched opening that led to the court yard, a warm breeze pushing through the loose waves of her hair, her eyes moving slowly along the

contours of the trees, and rocks, a faint smile spread across her cheeks as she watched thick plumes of smoke rise from the large chimney of Hagrids hut. Her hand slowly rose to her chest, her

fingertips moving across her heart, she let out a deep breath, her eyes slowly closing _'as long as I keep Hermione in my heart...nothing...no one can hurt me...'_ She had to become stronger in order to

keep the front she had going on, and fight the battle she was always having with Pavarti. Her eyes tightend closed as she felt soft warm hands wrap around her waist, and that familiar scent that she

loved so much wash over her **"Hermione.."**

* * *

Hermione was on her last good nerve with the way Ginny was acting, it was obvious there was something wrong with her, and why Ginny did not just talk to her was beyond her comprehension.

Hermione had been watching Ginny in the Great Hall, it was all Hermione could do nowadays with the way Ginny was acting. All Hermione wanted to do was reach out and touch her..hold her and

never let go, she wanted Ginny to explain what was happening inside her heart. Then there was the other half of her that just wanted to throttle Ginny for taking a nose dive off the very end of her

last good nerve sending Hermione into a fit of aggrevation, love sickness, and utter confussion. It was safe to say that it wasn't the best of times for Hermione Granger. Her eyes followed Ginny from

over the book she was reading, her eyes moving along the length of the younger girl. _'I can't take it any longer!' _As soon as Ginnys figure couldn't be seen beyond the Great Hall's large doors Hermione

shot up out of her seat sending her breakfast onto Harry's plate who was sitting across the table. Both boy's looked up at her as if she had to heads of some kind. **"Blimey Mioney what the bloody**

** hell has gotten into you?" **Asked Ron who's voice broke at the end of the sentance, **"Sorry guys, I'm going to have to catch up to you later." **Hermione left the table and as she rounded the cornor

out of the Great Hall she was immediatly stopped by Luna, who's firm arm surprised Hermione. **"Luna? What are you doing?"** Hermione asked, while trying to remove Luna's hand and failing miserably

**"Do you really love Ginny? Because this game that she's playing for you is dangerous." **Luna asked quizically, with a hint of frustration leaking into her tone; and for the first time, Hermione

couldn't lie, she supposed Luna had that affect on nearly anyone she came in contact with. **"I don't know what is happening with Ginny and I, and I won't know untill I can get her to talk to me...I**

** don't know what's gotten into her..and I know that you know and won't tell me, so if you'll please..let me go...I need to find her." **Hermione's voice was almost pleading as she gazed into Luna's

pale blue eyes that often reminded Hermione of a summer's sky. Luna's arm slowly loosend and pulled away, turning away from Hermione **"Good luck, oh and you should hurry," **and with that Luna

was gone, leaving Hermione to wonder briefly if Luna's strange behavior was due to her father's magazines.

Hermione had been walking around the corridors for what seemed like forever, she had even stopped off at Gryffindor Tower in hopes that she would find Ginny there, but to no luck _'it would be_

_ impossible to find her now that I have no one preventing me.' _Hermione had an intense headache growing behind her temples, and it felt like she was wondering around in circles looking for the

damnable woman. She was about ready to give up, when she turned down one of the many corridors leading to the library and found the woman who had been haunting her dreams standing in one

of the arched openings. It was as if her body new what to do more so then her mind, as her legs carried her silently torwards Ginny, her arms outstreched as she encircled them around the slender

younger female. Hermione let out a sigh as she felt Ginny press her back against her, and she could do nothing but press her forehead against the back of Ginny's neck and take in that alluring scent

that Ginny carried. **"Hermione..." **As the words escaped Ginny's lips all Hermione could do was hold onto her tighter, afraid that the moment was all some dream her mind had invented to ease the

troubles, and she was actually still wondering around lost to the world, but the warm comforting form pressing against her chest was reassuring enough. Suddenly Hermione couldn't take it anymore

and turned Ginny around in her arms, eager for the younger girl to erase the pain that was haunting her of being ignored and abandoned, her lips pressed hotly agains't Ginny's pushing the red head

against the arched colomn that they stood under. Hermione wanted Ginny now, and she would have it if it was the last thing she accomplished, however, she was stopped abruptly by a panting Ginny

whose hands clung shakily to Hermione's her eyes a storm of emotion's that Hermione had never seen **"slowly...please...before I come to my senses..." **Ginny's voice was close to cracking in her

attempt to hide back tears, and all Hermione could do was give in, as her lips connected once more with Ginny's.

The kiss was unlike any that either of them had ever experienced, and it felt as if the wind was gently encircling them, bringing them, if it was even possible even closer. Hermione didn't want it to end,

but she remembered why she had tracked down Ginny in the first place. She pulled back, which left both girls with brimming want in their eyes, and instinct still had it's hold over Hermione as she

brought her hand up and smacked Ginny, she shocked herself and her hand came up to press against her heart, it was as if she could feel Ginny's pain along with her own. **"You haven't talked to**

** me...you haven't even acknowledged my existence for weeks, do you just want to use me and then leave!?" **Hermione couldn't believe what was coming out of her own mouth, but once she

started she couldn't stop it, **"Can't you see that I'm falling in love with you! Is this just a game to you? Answer me Ginny Weasley!" **Hermione's hand swept over her mouth, unbelieving of what

she had just said _'did I just say that I..was falling in love with her...?"_ Hermione was speechless, and all she could do was watch Ginny for her reaction, her eyes sweeping over the other girls body. Her

eyes narrowed ever so slightly as she lingered on the edges of fresh cuts and black blue marks on Ginny's wrists and neck _'what is going on here...' _Hermione was now only only confused, and most

likely hopelessly in love with a girl who was as crazy as a roller coaster, but was worried as well for Ginny's well being, she suddenly felt guilty for hitting the girl just moments ago. **"How..how could **

**you be in love with me..your dating my brother remember..and besides...have you ever considered this was all a game to me?" **Ginny said, and if Hermione didn't know Ginny she would have

thought those words true, but she knew in her heart that Ginny would never hurt her like that. **"Ginny, I know you better then anyone, don't lie to me..you owe me that much," **she sighed stepping

closer and tracing her fingertips along one of the bruises on Ginny's neck.

**"Who did this to you..please Ginny talk to me, you've been running away from me for weeks, it's tearing both of us apart, just end both of our suffering's and tell me whats wrong..."** It was all

Hermione could say, Ginny and her had been dancing around each other, and after all of the emotional break down's Hermione had experienced since the summer, she was tired and just wanted Ginny

to come to her senses and talk to her, they were friends first, before anything else and all Hermione wanted Ginny to do was respect that if nothing else mattered. Her hand stopped on Ginny's

shoulder honey eyes connecting with sapphire orbs.

* * *

Ginny was willing to ignore the unaswered question about Ron because of the sudden confession of love. Hermione was really falling in love with her? It was all Ginny ever dreamed about, and now

the opportunity to claim what she so desperatly wanted was slipping away, right out of the palm of her hands because she was so afraid for Hermione's well being. Hermione didn't know the cruelty

that was Pavarti, and Ginny did not want her to find out. It hurt Ginny enough knowing that Hermione had already seen in her in a weakend state of mind during that little locker room incident. Ginny's

arms wrapped snuggling around Hermione's slender waist, her eyes closing as she leaned in to place a soft fleeting kiss to Hermione's cheek. Her words came out in bairly a whisper, her lips grazing

Hermione's ear **"I love you Ginny..and I will continue to always love you.." **Ginny was going to tell Hermione the repeated mantra that she had been tell the girl for the last few days, but what

ended up coming out was something she did not expect at all **"Be with me Hermione..be with me." **Ginny could feel Hermione tense within her arms, and Ginny was afraid to pull back for several

reasons, one being that she was afraid of what Hermione might say, and the other was that the utterly shocked expression on her face would give her away that she had not ment to say that. _'Way to _

_go Gin your on the one way path to an utter meltdown, but I guess the heart knows better on these matters then any other force of magic.' _Slowly Ginny loosend her arms the had subconciously tightend

around Hermione's waist, her eyes once more looking for those soft honey eyes. Hermione stepped forward and Ginny's back hit the wall, soft lips touched hers for the second time **"Yes.." **Hermione's

lips deepend and the kiss became something intoxicating **"yes.."** Ginny could feel a river of warmth enfold itself within and around her heart, staining her cheeks a soft pink **"with everything that is **

**inside of me..yes..."** Hermione pulled back, and in that moment neither was concerned about bruises or relationships, the fire behind both of their eyes igniting.

They paid no mind to anyone who might have been in the Common Room, both girls were so intoxicated with each others touch that the outside world became a figment of their imaginations. Each had

a feeling of deja vu as Ginny pinned Hermione against the door of her room, Ginnys breath caught in her throat as Hermione's fingertips grazed the skin under her shirt, she could feel Hermione taking

control and for once it didn't bother her. Ginny walked backwards, Hermione guideing her to the bed, they feared that pulling away would brake the spell the was wrapped around them. Bodies

pressed against each other, a heat so intense burning inside each of them, hands caressing, and lips teasing each tried to sate an unquenchable thrist for the other. Hermione was the one to stop

though as Ginny's hands tugged at the button on her skirt. **"I won't sleep with you yet.. because I'm afraid, and it scares me even now that I can admit that to you...please..can we wait?" **

Hermione's voice was thick with lust, and Ginny was utterly surprised that she had that much will power, a faint smile crossed her lips as Ginny's arms wraped securly around Hermione's waist bringing

Hermione's forehead to rest against her own **"very well..what about Ron?" **It was a question that needed to be answered, and Ginny would take anything right now if Hermione would just say what

she wanted. **"I'll take care of it...it'll take some time Ginny, I don't know if I can add the world knowing I'm a lesbian with all the other stress around me right now...but please Ginny, please **

**let me be with you..." **Ginny could hear the pleading, the want in Hermione's voice, with out saying anything right away Ginny rolled onto her side, bringing Hermione down beside her, her fingertips

moving along the soft arch of her chin. **"Alright...besides..I have some other business I need to take care of anyway...we have to keep this secret Hermione, under no circumstances must you say **

**anything without telling me first...its for your own good." **If Ginny was going to do this she needed to make sure that she could prevent Hermione from getting hurt by Pavarti. They both silently

agreed to the terms, content to skip the rest of the days classes in favor of laying within each others embrace, besides they both could afford a day off any way. All the while a singular thought

puntuated Ginnys mind _'How am I going to pull this of....'_


	11. Double Loop Rollarcoaster

Ginny woke up to the comforting warmth of Hermione resting beside her for the second time. She had to smile to herself, as her fingertips just barley traced the line of the sleeping girls jaw, she could worry about Ron and Pavarti some other time, but she wouldn't let it worry this moment. The smile on her face grew wider _'she looks like an angel in her sleep' _Ginny thought gently untangling herself from Hermione's sleeping form and heading for the shower, it had been awhile since she had taken the initiative to actually cleanse herself because of the rotten mood she had been in for awhile, and silently thank whomever was watching that she had given Luna that Gryffindor password after all, however shed never admit it. The steam clung to her skin making it rosy as she haphazardly swung the towel that had been laying on the bathroom floor around her damp body. She wasn't surprised at the sight she saw stepping out of the bathroom, no matter how comfortable she may be it was not like Hermione Granger to sleep in. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, the light turned brunette strands of hair a glimmering gold that for just a second had made Ginny's breath catch. Ginny felt her body as if on its own accord, sliding across the rumpled bed sheets like a cat silently coming up behind its pray. She wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist placing a trail of soft kiss up her neck whispering huskily "**sleeping beauty looks even more beautiful awake**," she smiled against the sun kissed flesh of Hermione's neck "**whats on your mind Hermione**?" She could feel Hermione relaxing against her, but the girl was too quite, and so Ginny waited in the stillness of the sun soaked room.

"**What do we do now Gin**..?" Hermione's voice was soft and Ginny could feel the soft caress of Hermione's fingertips on her arm sending shivers coursing up her spine, "**there's still so many questions**.." Ginny had to close her eyes, her forehead resting against on the back of Hermione's neck, was she really ready to tell Hermione about Pavarti? _'no'_ was her simple thought, while things were still good she would still try and protect Hermione from that hell angels vengeful wrath. "**One step at a time..for now...**" a smile slipped onto her lips as she brought Hermione backwards on the bed, wrapping her body around the now giggling girl "**lets enjoy the today**." They tossed and turned together, finally finding a comfortable position, sapphire orbs mingled with liquid honey as Ginny tucked strands of hair behind Hermione's ear "**shouldn't we be attending to some homework**?" Hermione asked as she cupped Ginny's hand that was now gently resting against Hermione's cheek, "**I'm caught up on homework for the next two weeks, it's amazing what you can get accomplished when you lock yourself up in a room for weeks**." Ginny said sheepishly motioning to the still very uncleaned Prefect's room, between drinking herself into a blunder and Pavarti's daily meeting's all she had was homework and her studies to keep her occupied in the silent crypt that had become her dorm. "**Well then that makes one of us, I have a potions paper I need to get writing**," as Hermione left the bed Ginny stretched and looked up at the ceiling, wondering how things could have gotten so good yet so increasingly confusing. She was stirred from her reverie as Hermione placed a gentle kiss to her lips "**I'll see you at the game today**," and with that she left leaving Ginny in an utter state of shock because she had completely forgotten that today of all days there was a quidditch game and Gryffindor had finally gotten the field scheduled for practice. What happened next shocked whomever was in the Common Room at the time, all they appeared to see was a flash of red as Ginny sprinted with broom in hand, half dressed to the quidditch field.

By the time Ginny had gotten to the pitch brooms were already circling in the air in the usual lap that Harry had them do as a warm up. If she hadn't been in such a hurry to get up into the air she would have noticed the crowd of girls forming in one of the high liner bleachers, and that a certain Cho was sitting in the wings watching her, as always. It was rough, her body still ached from Pavarti's latest attack, but thoughts of soft, gentle fingertips caressing her sour limbs pulls warmth back into her body so that she could focus once more at the task at hand. The end of practice brought with it even more bruises, but at least she could explain those to Hermione. This time the changing room was free from any dangerous inhabitants, and so changed in piece, she was contemplating on the rest of the day to come, since she was caught up in all her homework in advance she really had nothing to do. Perhaps she could convince Hermione to pull herself away from the mountain of books she was assuredly buried under. She let out a contented sigh pulling her robes on and heading out into the corridor. With her sunglasses in place she felt at ease with the world once again, half way down the corridor though she was stopped by the softest of voices. "**Ginny**..." Ginny turned around to see a shaking Cho, the girl who always seemed so silently seductive was quivering and Ginny could make out the faintest of bruises on the girls neck. _'Please let this not be what I think it is...'_she thought and stepped closer to Cho, her hands coming up to inspect the damage done to the other girl, the bruise was nasty, and was turning black and blue rather quickly "**Who did this**?" Ginny asked, though from the hand print forming Ginny already had her suspect, "**you know don't you.....Pavarti**..." Ginny's lungs went numb, because she could hardly feel the breath coming, this is exactly what Ginny did not want. "**Walk with me...you need some food and we can talk**," she extended her arms letting Cho hold onto her as they walked. _'Hermione will have to come later'_ she thought and silently whispered to no one in particular "**I'm sorry**..."

* * *

Hermione was finding it hard to concentrate the moment she had left Ginny's enticing embrace, and the words on the pages of her potions book seemed insignificant and utterly dull. To Hermione this put her in a slight state of shock, she had always found learning new things the funnest thing to do when one had nothing to do, or even if they did learning should always have a place in any activity. At the moment however, her mind kept circling back to fire licked kisses of one Ginny Weasley, last night they had kissed and touched and Ginny had elicited for the first time something Hermione had never experienced, passion. Her fingertips ran down the spine of the book she was currently trying to read, closing her eyes as she imagined the gentlest of touches on her neck, those soft arms enfolding her in a comforting embrace one moment and then pulling her in a passion drenched melody that Hermione had no intention of leaving. It made her drunk just the way Ginny's liquid blue orbs clashed with hers, saying so much yet never speaking aloud. Her eyes opened slowly, a blush rising up her neck and tinging her cheeks, _'I wonder what tonight will be like..'_Hermione thought looking back down at her book and grumbling. "**I'll never know unless I at least make some head way in this Potion's paper**," she said putting quill to parchment and writing with a speed she only used for final exams and extra credit. A smile slowly etched its way on her lips, getting back into the groove with only one ending thought on her mind, and that was the image of Ginny, the way she looked as they kissed, the way she looked early in the morning after coming out of the shower.

Hermione was so steeped in thoughts of Ginny and getting her paper done as fast as possible that she hadn't noticed Ron walking into the library and heading straight towards her. "**Hello little study bug**" Ron whispered rasply into Hermione's ear startling her out of her wits. She had nearly thought it was Ginny placing her arms around her, and was disappointed to learn it had been Ron, "**Ronald Weasley don't scare me like that**..!" She whispered hotly under her breath, giving Ron one of her death glares, "**Sorry bout that Mione you just looked so concentrated like**," he said placing a sloppy kiss to her lips and sitting down. "**Hey were all getting together at Hagrids soon to have some tea and lunch, put you quills and parchment away and let's go**," she sighed mentally, Ron had never been one to be considerate all the time, in fact most of the time he asked her to drop what ever it was that she was doing and go off for a snog of some kind. "**I have to finish this paper before tonight, Ginny and I are supposed to have a talk tonight**" _'yea..talk more like hold each other and kiss until the sun comes up'_ she thought trying to hold Ron's gaze. "**Aw come on Hermione your the smartest girl in Hogwarts you can finish that anytime, besides I thought we could through in a quick snog before we met up with Harry**." Hermione mentally quivered and was about to protest yet again but Ron cut in once again "**We can grab Gin on the way since she should still be by the pitch locker**," this perked her interest and couldn't hide the small smile that made its way to her lips "**alright Ron but you better pray I get this done before nightfall**."

On the way towards Hagrid's Hermione had to thing up a million excuses so that she wouldn't have to snog with Ron, and eventually he got the picture. Ginny hadn't been by the pitch lockers and so Hermione just assumed she would be in the Common Room, unfortunately Ron was not in a mind to go there since it was out of there way. "**Hermione please, we haven't had a good snog in ages, you've been bloody busy this past week**," he wined trying in earnest to put on his best imitation of a puppy dog pout. "**HEY**..." Ron yelped after Hermione gave him a swift flick to the nose "**well if you intend on acting like a dog, I'll treat you like one**," Hermione giggled covering her mouth as her stared at her with an astonished plastered to his face, suddenly he perked up just ever so slightly"**Hey look it's Ginny, is that Cho with her**?" Ron pointed in Ginny's direction, and Hermione suppressing her elated smile whipped her head around in the direction, only to have the image she saw make her heart stop. Ginny was indeed walking with Cho, her arms wrapped securely around her, holding her as if she were more then just a friend, and Cho, eagerly giving into Ginny's embrace, her head leaning on the crook of Ginny's neck. The scene caused a rush of anger to flood through her veins, was Ginny just playing a game with her? So many questions were whirling inside her head, and Hermione had no way to answer them. She would just have to wait for tonight and let Ginny have it. "**Ron..I..I can't go to Hagrid's now, I just realized I had something very urgent to take care of, say hi to Harry and Hargrid for me will you**." She said in a hurry turning around and just barly giving Ron a peck on the cheek, her anger was just underneath the surface, was she angry? sad? or a little of both? _'Ginny and I have been through so much...I have to let her explain before I go crazy_,' she thought making her way back to the Gryffindor Tower and Ginny's dorm room.

* * *

Ginny looked on as Cho's eyes roamed the small table that they were seated at in the Hogshead. So far Cho had told her that Pavarti had cornered her after practice, she had wanted to meet Ginny in the locker room and talk to her, but Pavarti had caught her and made it clear with a tightened grip around her neck, that Cho was to stay away from Ginny or else she would make her suffer. Ginny was infuriated, sure Cho was a bit to much at times, but Ginny still cared for the girl. It angered her that Pavarti was targeting her friends and those close to her now, she would have to talk to Pavarti some how and tell her that if she continued Ginny would take immediate action. If Pavarti was going after Cho then she would assuredly go after Hermione, _'I think it's time I tell her...'_ thought Ginny, if she didn't the hell fire Hermione would dish out would surely be worse then if she told her. "**I still love you Ginny**..." Cho just barley whispered under her breath, her eyes still glues to the table, Ginny was brought out of her thoughts, as a familiar pain radiated from her heart "**I know**..." Ginny whispered back, sliding her hand across the table to give Cho's a comforting squeeze. Both girls walked back to Hogwarts, each steeped in there own thoughts, concerned with there own problems. It was night fall by the time they got back, and just to make sure that Cho wasn't intercepted some how, Ginny walked her back to the Ravenclaw Tower. She was still waist deep inside her own mind as she walked back to the Gryffindor Tower, and so was unaware that someone had been walking behind her until she was thrown up against one of the hard stone walls of the corridor. Her head hit the wall hard, a sharp pain emanating from her temple as she sunglasses were ripped off her face.

Pavarti stood with both hands around Ginny's wrists, her body inches away, this time however, Pavarti was not alone, and from behind her she could see the short curvy figure of Pansy Parkins. "**I didn't think you be one to recruit others for your sick little game**," said Ginny finding her voice once more "**very funny Weasley, but Pansy here is only along for this ride**," retorted Pavarti, digging her nails into Ginny's writs for good measure, making sure to draw blood. Ginny had no time for this, she needed to get to Hermione, needed to talk to her and tell her what was going on before she got hurt. For the first time in awhile Ginny fought back, ripping her arm away painfully and slapping a startled Pavarti, Ginny didn't have time to wait for a reaction and simply darted off, only to have her limbs loose there support and give out under her. Pavarti and wand out, had jinxed Ginny, her legs becoming numb, the icy feeling creeping up her body and stopping at her hands, the pain of her head hitting the floor was worse the second time, and Ginny was loosing the ability to keep her eyes open as the pain radiated from the back of her head to her temple, her forehead, and then her jaw. The last thing she saw was a infuriated Pavarti and a slightly scared Pansy _'Hermione...'_ was the last thing her jumbled mind thought before she completely lost consciousness.

She awoke to a dark room, her letting out a strangled moan as her head began to pound like African drums. The darkness was thick and suffocating, a few lanterns on the walls glowed an angry red, there flames seemed to want to jump from there candle sticks and lick at her skin. Her head rolled heavily to the side as she tried to take in her surroundings, she was laying on a stone tablet, her wrists manacled to the stone with heavy chains, she had been gagged and nearly stripped of everything she had been wearing. She could taste blood on her tongue and fear tinging her throat denying any further sound to be emitted. She could just barley hear the sounds of a wicked laughter coming through the darkness, and as that sinister laugh grew louder, out from the darkness Pavarti appeared, with her ever shrinking Pansy behind her. Her gag was removed and with the last of her saliva she spat at Pavarti, coating her neck with blood and spit, that earned her another slap. "**Haven't you learned by now that acting out has never done you any good my little pet**," Pavarti asked raking her nails harshly down Ginny's arm. Once upon a time, in the beginning when she had just started to follow Pavarti, just as Pansy did now, she often wished for death, that Pavarti would just take it that one step further and bring an end to her misery. As time passed Pavarti had numbed her heart, made her cold to pain and often replaced the emotion with her own twisted pleasure, Pavarti back then had taken her will and replaced it with an addicts addiction to pain, she thought she would never ask for death again. Now as Ginny lay sprawled out on the familiar hard stone table, beaten and chained with no were to go, the smallest parts of her begged for the finishing blow, to die and not have to live with the constant harassment of Pavarti and her hurricane of pain that she left everywhere she went. Thoughts of Hermione though swept across her mind like a soothing summers wind, and her resolve slowly started to rebuild itself.

Ginny began to struggle against her restraints but it was to no avail, Pavarti had gotten her, and now she had to place to escape to until she was done. And so the night went on, with Ginny's body taking the brunt force of Pavarti's anger. Hours later she came stumbling out of the Room of Requirement, her body barely able to carry her to Gryffindor Tower, the stairs were the worst, but eventually she made to her dorm, opening it and falling against it once it was closed, she couldn't stand any longer. She jumped crying out in pain as someone came hurtling towards her, she looked to see who is was that would be in her dorm, only to have her gaze fall on the liquid golden eyes of Hermione. Her body began to shake, unable to control her bodies reaction anymore, no words of anger were thrown from Hermione's lips as Ginny finally crumpled into her embrace, tears falling freely from her eyes as she clinged to Hermione for dear life, as if she were her only life support. "**I'm sorry...I'm sorry..I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry Hermione**..." Ginny's voice was rough and ragged, her words choking the sobs that came life bulldozers against her chest. "**It's alright..I promise**.." was Hermione's only reply as she rocked Ginny back and forth in her arms. After what felt like hours of staying in the position, each girl unwound herself from the other, "**Hermione I..I need to talk to you....about something..and you won't like it, you might..even hate me...and I'll let you but I just can't keep this up any longer**..." Ginny said all in one breath, Hermione embraced her once more and helped her over the bed where they sat comfortably. And so Ginny began, explaining where she had been, about Cho, about Pavarti, about the cruelty of her past with the she devil, Hermione just sat, stroking any tears that fell from her eye's and offering a comforting smile as she listened. "**You shouldn't have kept that from me Ginny**..." was Hermione's reply, stroking Ginny's damp cheek, "**You know I can fend for myself better then Ron or even Harry, I could do the same for Pavarti**." Hermione, was holding Ginny once again, and the contact made Ginny's eyes close slightly, reminding her that she was utterly drained and exhausted. "**I love you Ginny**..." Hermione whispered under her breath, as Ginny drifted off into sleep cradled in the arms of one Hermione Granger.

* * *

The next morning Hermione was the first to rise, looking on at the sleeping form of Ginny Weasley, the girl that had thrown her emotions around as if on a charmed broomstick. Moments before Ginny had walked in last night, bruised and bleeding Hermione had it in her mind to completely call off anything that was happening between her and Ginny if Ginny was just going to go and play games with her heart. Now it was different, Ginny had been the one protecting her, and Hermione had been the one acting foolish, this wasn't like her at all. She supposed that Ginny had that affect on most people, making them horribly confused but falling utterly in love with her all at once, Hermione sighed softly, running a hand through her mangled auburn locks. She was sitting up in bed, Ginny's head placed gently in her lap as she slept soundly, it seemed that was the only time the little red head ever got a good sleep was when Hermione was around, and she did not mind at all. "**So much for that potions homework**.." she mumbled to herself, the wheels in her head had been turning all night pondering the information that Ginny had given her. She could handle Pavarti, but she was afraid that for Ginny the wretched little girl had already done to much, with the things Ginny had said last night, mumbled in her sleep unaware that she had been saying them, Hermione was astonished that Ginny was as sane as she was. It was Hermione's time to do a bit of protecting, she subconsciously held Ginny closer to her, as if daring anything to harm her little red head while she was there. Yes she would protect Ginny now,_ 'how are you going to do that with Ron breathing down your neck'_ her inner voice mocked reminding her that she still had other commitments. _'I'll just tell him it's my time of the month, that usually works'_she retorted back as if proving herself to...herself meant anything. _'You know your being a little hypocritical, you want to protect Ginny, yet your the one also hurting her by still being with her brother,'_she didn't have a reply for that one, and it made her ashamed just thinking about it. She would have to do something about Ron as well, or else there was just going to be more heartache on top of more heartache.

Hermione placed gentle kisses to Ginny's temple, brushing her fingertips against the small cuts on her temple, they both hadn't showered and Ginny's body was caked in blood, sweat, and tears. She continued to trace small patterns with her lips until the red head stirred, her blood shot blue eyes slowly creaking open. She smiled faintly, which brought s butterfly feeling skirting up her wrists to her heart, Ginny had always had that affect on her, making her heart race at the slightest of gestures. "**Hey sleepy head, time to take a shower**," Hermione said with all the gentleness in the world, helping the other girl sit up gently "**only if you agree to join me**" Ginny said putting on her best smirk for the moment, _'you would never know how much pain is inside that smirk...'_Hermione thought to herself, and then realizing what Ginny had said, a faint blush painted her cheeks, and as Ginny's eyes met hers she could feel herself grow hot in the face. "**I'll help you get undressed but thats all I'm promising**" Hermione said trying to sound just as sly as Ginny appeared to be at the moment. Hermione helped Ginny into the bathroom, helping her slide off her cloak, careful not to touch any tender spots as she undid the buttons on her blouse, removing her tye until she was wearing nothing but a simple black bra and her skirt. Ginny's body was indeed likes a goddesses, like Athena the goddess of war Ginny's body was tanned and toned, Hermione traced the v lines on Ginny's hips admiring the muscled muscled stomach that seemed to ripple slightly under Hermione's touch. Hermione felt even worse as she discovered the full extent of Ginny's injuries, black and blue marks coated her flesh, and cut and scratched speckled her skin on her arms and waist. It angered her that someone could do such a thing to someone so beautiful. Ginny turned around, her back facing Hermione as she removed her bra, letting it slide to the floor along with her skirt and undergarnments. Ginny was bare in front of her, and all Hermione could was stare, stare at how utterly breathtaking she was. _'Now is sooooo not the time for this'_she thought and turned around to start the water in the shower. When she turned around Ginny was facing her, and all Hermione could do was blush, Ginny stepped forward, stepping closer and closer until Ginny's lips were on her own. Ginny had a way of making her feel utterly alive when she kissed her, and Hermione never wanted the feeling to end, however considering that Ginny was standing bruised and naked in the bathroom, she figured she should go. Hermione pulled back placing one last kiss to Ginny's forehead before leaving the bathroom.

Hermione paced back and forth, wondering what exactly she should do next, she needed to talk to Ron, however she also needed..well more like wanted to get a hold of Pavarti and show her what for. No one would harm Ginny like that again, she swore she would protect the girl, now all she had to do was think of what she would do first. She took a deep breath and sat down at Ginny's cluttered desk and cleared her mind. Hopefully it would come to her soon, she couldn't risk Ginny's well being on the fact that she just couldn't make up her mind. So she sat, and she sat until finally it struck her. She grabbed a loose piece of parchment and a quill and, inking it she began to write out a small note to Ginny so that little red head wouldn't be worried when she got out and she wasn't here. With a contented sigh she placed the parchment down on the bed and left. Heading down the stairs it was very clear in her mind what she would do first.


	12. Surprise Surprise

The water was refreshing, her body had so craved to be cleansed after everything that had happened. She was looking forward to a day a lounging on the sofa letting Hermione run her finger through her red mane as she pretended to concentrate on her homework. She was disappointed when she stepped into her dorm room however, and she found not Hermione but a little crane flying sheet of paper pecking at her to be read. She sighed frustratedly, a chill moving down her spine that she couldn't decide weither it was from the inpending letter or her hair being wet and it being even colder in her dorm.

_Dear Ginny_

_Don't worry I'v not run off, I've simply got some things i need to attend to._

_Know that everything I've told you is true, that my heart is yours and always will be._

_You'll see me tonight I promise._

_Sincerly, Hermione._

Ginny was smiling as she brought the bit of parchment up to her lips, and placed a gentle kiss to the scrawled lettering. Outside the world seemed to beckon to her, brightly colored leaves fell to the dew covered grass in waves of orange, red and yellow, the wind hummed a seductive lulluby that Ginny could simply not ignore. She grabbed her robs and broom, making a what she hoped would be a fast journey to the quidditch pitch. The sun was setting, and the light that was cast on the forbidden forest seemed to make come to life in a blaze of engery. She was happy the she wasn't stopped by some annoyance, as things had a way of going for the poor girl. She stopped at the entrance to the pitch a small smile making its way to her lips, she loved to fly, to play quidditch, the thrill that open sky provided for her. Her hand skimmed across the worn wooden beams of one of the towering stands, a pleasent sigh escaping her as she finally stood in the center of the pitch, flicking her sunglasses on, she much prefered wearing her shades rather then some bothersome pair of goggles.

She asended into the air, the worn wood of her broom in her hand, the cooling wind rustling through her hair as it did with the trees. When she was up high above the ground, she felt more then at peace, she felt as if she was one with earth, with the sky, as if she was one of her brother Charlie's dragons, unhindered by the world underneath. As she circled around the pitch her mind wandered to Hermione, to the future, Hermione would be graduating soon, she would leave and then Ginny would be on her own again. She supposed that she could handle it, Hermione was her's now, surely they could live a happy existence with each other. Or so Ginny hoped, still the future was shakey, and Ginny wanted to desperatly to make it stable. She would make Hermione happy, happier then she ever had been, Ginny was sure of it. Ginny had been lost in her own mind that she nearly had fallen off her broom when a paper crane crashed into the side of her face.

Ginny turned her broom around, ready to teach the annoying person who had brought her out of her deep thoughts, and then sighed once she recoganized the bobbing blonde head sitting in one of the Ravenclaw bleachers. She flew over, her anger leaving her, that happend with Luna, Ginny could simply not stay made at the loopy girl. **"Well its about time, I was calling your name in this biting cold for twenty minutes,"** Luna said, her mouth and her nose concealed behind her blue scarf, **"Sorry, you know how I get sometimes.."** Ginny said flopping down next to her best friend. The two girls sat back, Ginny instinctivly wraped one arm around Luna, it was a habit she had whenever they were alone. The two of them were just so comfortable with each other that actions like that were never taken to seriously. They gazed up at the inking sky, the stars opening their own sleepy eyes to cast down at the rest of existance. **"So, you and Hermione make it offical yet?"** Luna asked out of the blue, the questioned startled Ginny, because she hadn't even told herself that it was offical, **"how do you..nope I decided long ago that I don't want to know how you know what you know."** A sigh escaped her, her eyes cast up at the sky once more **"not yet but it's getting there."**

Ginny felt Luna's hand ontop of her head, which made a slow smile cross her lips **"you'll be fine muppet,"** They both enjoyed each others company, Luna always had a way about her that made Ginny calm, she supposed that was a good thing considering how tense she always was. Then a light bulb went off in Ginny head, **"Oh shit, I totally forgot I was supposed to meet Hermione, I'll see you tomorrow Luna!"** She took a running leap off the tall Ravenclaw bleachers and nose dived, the thrill normally would have given her an adreneline rush, but she was too worried about how angry Hermione was going to be. Which brought her back to the letter, _'what did Hermione have to do that she rushed out so quickly.'_

* * *

The moment Hermione walked down the stair well to the girls dormatory, she had a purpose in her step. She knew Ron would most likely be steaped into a game of wizard chess with Harry. She was still a little anxiouse about telling him, but it was something that just needed to be done. She saw them, sitting by the fire place, Harry with his brow nit together in overt concentration while trying and failing to stop Ron's awnslaute. She walked up behind him just as Ron's knight bashed in the kings white face declairing chessmate. She rested her hand tenderly on his shoulder, her eyes cloaked by firelight. **"Ronald, can we go for a walk?"** She stated more then asked as he rose **"Sure, aye mate sorry but I'm going to have to leave ya for a bit, don't go eating all those chocolate frogs!"** Hermione half snorted, Harry couldn't even make it past one frog, let alone five. Ron grabbed her hand, and she let him, his hand was warm and sweaty and rough. It was something she had grown used to feeling, but now her mind craved for another sensation to touch her.

They walked along the garden, and Hermione stopped under one of the many swaying trees, looking down slightly as she spoke **"Ron..we can't be together anymore." **Hermione was trying to be straight to the point, she would hurt him no matter which way she went about it. Her let go of her hand suddenly a small gulping sound coming from the tall boy infront of her. **"What! Why! Is it someone else?"** Ron's voice was starting to sound close to shrieky, as a more then hurt look crossed his eyes. **"In a way..yes.."** Hermione said, her voice just above a whisper as she dared look up at him. His face had changed, his eyes seemed darker, and his lips were curling into a deep snarl. **"Who the hell is so I can go and beat his face in!"** Ron was yelling now, and it took everything Hermione had to keep cool and not bop him one in the head, she never liked being yelled at. **"I can't tell you right now Ron, your getting to worked up," **She didn't trust Ron if she told him that it was his own sister that she had fallen for. Ron may not have been very good when it came to magic, But with his height and muscle he could hurt Ginny. **"It's over Ron, just deal with it and move on,"** as Hermione turned to leave she felt a hard grinp on her arm pulling her back to face her now angrier ex boyfriend **"don't just walk away from me! Who the bloody hell is it!"** The grip on Hermiones arm grew tighter, and she knew it was going to bruise, and she wasn't about to have any of that. Her free arm swung straight out infront her, colliding with Ron's eye, which sent him sprawling back onto the grass. **"It's Ginny Ronald, I'm in love with your sister and there's nothing you can do to change it."** With that she turned on her heal and headed off back into the corridors, silently checking off in her mind one of two things she meant to do that day.

Hermione didn't really know where she was heading in the corridors, but she knew her best bet at finding Pavarti would be the Room of Requirement, where she had seen Pavarti throwing Ginny and many other girls either out of or into. Her hand hurt and she was getting irritated, until finally she stummbled upon the Room of Requirment, and a certain some stummbling out of it. She didn't recoganize the small frail looking Slytherin girl, she did notice that the girl was pale, and bruised, and her robes were rummpled as her small form scammpered to her feet, running away into the nearest corridor. Hermione made her presence known when Pavarti stepped out, dusting off her neat robes, a sinister smirk on her face. **"Pavarti!"** Hermione pinned the other girl against the now plain walled corridor wall. **"Leave Ginny alone, I know what your doing, and if you touch her again, I'll take you straight to the headmaster."** Her grip tightend on the still smirking Pavarti who hadn't said anything **"no matter what you may think your going to do Mudblood, the truth is, Ginny will always come back to me, I'm apart of the darker side that lives in Ginny's heart, so take me to the headmaster, I assure you it still won't change anything."** Pavarti's hand came up and Hermione tensed, but the other girl simply pushed Hermione off her.**"I'll leave Ginny alone for now, but just to prove a point, I hope you enjoy her while it lasts, and trust me, it won't last long."** With that Pavarti made her exit, and left a very perplexed Hermione standing in her wake.

* * *

Ginny was propped against her window sill, looking out into the now starlite sky. The Womping Willow could be seen from her window, and the sight of the ancient tree set against the back drop of the full moon always took her breath away. It was a haunting beauty, a beauty that was dangerous to anyone who got to close. A sigh escaped her, she guessed she had been like, or so everyone said, but it was only because her heart had always belonged to one person, everyone else was a mild distraction. She had gotten back to the dorm before Hermione had, which surprised her some, had Hermione gotten frightend and was too afraid to approach Ginny after everything that had happend. She was so consumed with her thoughts that she didn't hear the door open, she only tensed when she felt the familiar warm embrace of Hermione, and a small content sigh escaped her lips. **"I thought you weren't going to show for a moment,"** Ginny said, just below a whisper. She turned to face Hermione, a new smile splayed on her lips as she leaned in to capture the older girls lips with her own. It felt so good to finally steal a kiss from Hermione with no drama attached to it.

Hermione's lips felt heavenly, her touch was enticing yet gentle at the same time. As they pulled back, Ginny scanned Hermione, and noticed the dark mark around her wrist and frowned **"What happend?"** Ginny led the other to her bed where she took out a small healing kit from her her night table, removing the healing cream she had made for those more brutal quidditch matches and wrappings. Ginny went to work, wating for Hermione to begin, frowing more when she noticed the other girl flinching. ** "I broke it off with Ron...he got angry, he grabbed me and I punched him and then told him that I'm in love with his sister."** Hermione blushed as she said the last part, Ginny's head shooting up from her work on Hermione wrist **"He grabbed you! That bloody...I'm going to get him for this..wait..you told him your in love with me?"** The fact that Hermione was openly admitting her feelings for Ginny was something that Ginny herself did not see coming. Hermione looked away slightly **"I also went to confront Pavarti.."** As Hermione said it, she with held the little speach that Pavarti had given her about Ginny, mainly becuase she just couldn't believe it. ** "You did what!"** Ginny thought she just might have a heart attack at the moment from her stress level shooting up again **"Hermione I told you not to do.." ** But Ginny couldn't finish, Hermione placed her lips against Ginny's this kiss was more passionate then the other one they had just shared.

Hermione pushed Ginny onto the bed resting ontop of the other girl. They seemed to meld together, lips moving in a dance as hands searched and touched and caressed. Hermione was the first to pull back **"Tomorrow is a new day Ginny, a tomorrow I'm not afraid of because I know I'll be waking up to it with you.."** With that both girls soon fell off the edge into a deep sleep, holding each other much like they had the other night. Both were loving the moment, and were looking foward to everyone after that.

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry this one took soo long guys! been busy with work and stuff, so please RNR!


End file.
